A New Hope
by Teh-Pyro-N-Bubbles
Summary: Twilight/X-men crossover. Pre-Twilight. Jasper finds a small child in the forest and takes her into his care. Little does he know that a scientist is looking for her, and someone from his own past is going to come back.
1. Finding Hope

Author Note: OK so I have not written in a very long time, so I hope this is okay. I am working on the next chapter already and just hope this story comes out okay. I do have another account on her cajun_Rebel or something like that I think, if you've ever read those stories you will realize why this is an Twilight/X-men crossover, but they aren't really needed as it will be explained later as well. I am also very tired right now so yeah lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-men...yeah..I wish.

A New Hope

Jasper Hale moved through the forest quickly as he started his hunt. It had been a week since he last fed and this was one of his opportunities to do so without anybody else around. Usually the civil war Major was always glad to have company, especially with his wife, Alice Cullen. With emotions high now though, he seemed to be going off on his own a lot more. The Vampire moved towards his prey and quickly attacked, beginning his feed. He suddenly picked up another scent, a new person with new emotions. He heard the persons heartbeat increase and soon the footsteps came closer towards him, he quickly moved out of sight, into a tree. As he watched the ground he saw a young girl look around the woods, seemingly looking for someone. Then she looked up and her eyes met his before she collapsed to the ground.

He could smell the blood covering her. All his senses said to kill her, but there was something else. She smelt, different. There was something about her blood that was different from human blood, and her eyes. Those were what shocked Jasper the most upon seeing her. The color, It was like a vampires after drinking human blood, they were red. Yet there was something else, the red, instead of sitting on white, was contrasted with black. Her hair was different as well. It was an auburn color, but her bangs were pure white. Jasper moved down towards the young girl, she couldn't have been very old, and the fear and pain he felt from her was nothing someone young one should have felt. He knew one thing, he couldn't leave her in the forest alone, it was too dangerous.

Kneeling down next to the young girl, he scooped her into his arms. The scent overwhelmed him for a moment before he looked down at her, for some reason, he wasn't tempted at all to kill her, he blood was appealing yes, but he didn't want it. Quickly Jasper moved back through the forest until he reached the Cullen house. Nobody else was there, it was probably better that way. He lay her on the bed in his and Alice's room, before rushing to get a rag to clean her up. After the blood was off of her he sat in a chair across the room and watched her. The girls breathing was calm, it seemed like she was sleeping, there was no head wound, he had checked for that before moving her.

"Jasper!" He suddenly heard, he eyes suddenly jerking away from the sleeping girl. He rushed out of the room and quietly shut the door before rushing downstairs to see his wife. There she stood, her short black hair bouncing as she walked towards him. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss. "What's that smell all over you Jazz" Alice suddenly asked.

"I went hunting today" he said simply.

"That doesn't smell like animal blood…Jazz.." Alice's eyes suddenly widened.

"No, no Alice its not that" he suddenly said, trying to keep his voice down. "I want to show you something, I'm surprised you didn't see this coming…"

"What are you talking about Jazz?"

"Just…just follow me" he stated and took her hand, leading her upstairs. "You have to stay quiet" he opened the door and stepped in. He heard a small gasp escape from Alice when she saw the young girl laying in the bed. "She was hurt and lost in the forest. I hid, but she looked straight at me."

"Jasper…"

"No…just listen please Alice. I saw her hurt, she was covered in blood and I didn't attack her. I wasn't tempted. Something about her blood…" he paused. "Its strange and I do not know how to explain it. Her scent, its so pleasant, but it doesn't appeal to me as a normal human does. She's different. Her eyes were blazing red when she looked at me

"Red!?" Alice exclaimed before Jasper quickly put his hand over her mouth and a finger up to his lips. "Red? But, how…why didn't I see this Jasper? I should have seen this but I didn't" she suddenly paused and remained unmoving for a moment before looking at him. "We have to get downstairs, try and hide your thoughts from Edward, we can try and explain this before they see her, hopefully they will be ok" she smiled a bit. "Of all people to bring a human to the house Jasper, it had to be you" She kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you though"

"I surprised myself as well" He laughed a bit before looking at her again. "For some reason, I was just drawn to her."

"Well let's head downstairs, the others will be here any moment" She said leading him out the door. "She will be fine Jasper, we'll only be downstairs" Alice assured him before leaving the room and once again going downstairs. It was only a matter of minutes before the rest of the family walked into the house. "Hi!" Alice said being as cheerful as usual, trying to keep her mind clear of all thoughts of the young girl. Jasper remained silent as they approached the family and Carlisle looked at the two closely.

"What's going on you two?" He asked his adopted children.

"Its nothing bad, in fact I'm very proud of Jasper!" Alice said squeezing her husbands hand with a bright smile on her face.

"You brought a human child here!?" Edward suddenly exclaimed catching the thoughts of both of them rather quickly.

"Ssh!" Alice said trying to quiet her brother. "She's upstairs sleeping, she was hurt in the woods"

"A human child? Why would she be in the woods?" Esme gasped at the thought. "She could have been killed by wild animals. Is she ok?"

"There were no major injuries. She's sleeping right now" Jasper said. It was the first time he had actually spoken since they had come down. "I suspect she passed out from exhaustion. She had a few scrapes and bruises, but that was all"

"I should probably look at her" Carlisle stated.

"A human child?" Rosalie asked. "Why would you bring her here, it will put her in danger jasper! What were you thinking!" The words left her mouth harshly, though the under meaning of them was very apparent. For so long she had wanted a child of her own, having a child around would only make her yearn even more for one. A hand fell on Rosalie's shoulder to try and calm her down. Emmett stood behind Rosalie in silence before giving a soft chuckle.

"Of all of us, Jasper brought a human here!" he laughed. "I'm surprised she's alive!"

"Funny" Jasper growled. "I wouldn't go so low as to feed on a mere child!" he growled angrily.

"Jasper!" Alice called to him trying to calm him down. "He didn't mean it, you know how Emmett is."

"I'm going to go back to her. She might wake up" he said moving towards the stairs and falling completely silent as he did.

"Wait Jasper" Carlisle said. "I would like to see…" he fell completely silent seeing the young girl at the top of the stairs staring at them in silence, all of the looked up at her. The girls hair hung long, and was currently completely tangled up and she was covered in dirt., except in the places where Jasper had cleaned her wounds. Her eyes again were what stood out and everyone seemed to just gape at her in silence.

She looked at all of them with caution before her eyes fell on Jasper once again. Her little footsteps hurried down the stairs before she latched herself onto his leg. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. Her eyes suddenly darted towards Edward and her grip tightened onto Jasper. "Stay 'way! Stay 'way!" She suddenly exclaimed before letting go and holding her head. "No! Get out!!" The entire family looked at Edward who was now in complete shock, nobody had ever known he was in their head before, and then something happened that had never happened before and he suddenly held his own head.

"Edward!" Esme cried out towards her son.

"I'm fine…She pushed me out I can't read her thoughts anymore"

"What?" Rosalie asked "But…she's just a child"

"Ah'm sorreh…" She said looking at Esme, "Ah didn't mean to make ya worry…ah'm sorreh" she said tears forming in her eyes again and that's when it clicked with Jasper. He sent a calmness through the room and the girl was no longer upset.

"What is upsetting you?" Jasper asked leaning down.

"Ah made her sad" She said pointing to Esme. "He get in meh head….ah push out and she get sad cuz he hurt."

"Do you always feel others emotions" Jasper questioned, and in return with a shrug. "What is your name?" he questioned. Silence followed and her face creased, seemingly looking for the answer to the question he had asked her. The she shrugged once again. "How old are you"

"Four!" she said quickly before she started thinking again, but then she nodded. "Yeah...four"

The family looked around at each other for a moment not knowing what to say. They were currently unsure of what to think of the young girl. She looked at each of them and then at Jasper and lifted her arms up for him to pick her up. It only took a moment of hesitation before he did, shocking the entire family. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Jasper was shocked himself at how easy he fell into the role of her protector. "What should we call you little one" he questioned her curiously. He watched as she bit her bottom lip.

"Ah.." she paused and looked at him. "Desiree?" she asked and looked down somewhat confused. "Yeah, ah think that's meh name" she said obviously proud she had remembered something so quickly. "Somebody call meh that…." she said not moving from her current position. "What can ah call ya?"

"My names Jasper" he said which caused her to giggle.

"Jazper" she said. "Lahke Jazz!" she said mispronouncing his name. This caused Alice to let out a small giggle causing both of them to look towards her.

"I'm sorry" She said with a bright smile. "You just took her into your arms so natural, and she's just so adorable" Alice approached Desiree and Jasper slowly giving Desiree a bright smile. "I'm Alice" she said. "It seems you've charmed my husband, you are the first to ever have him like this" Desiree only giggled a bit at the small women.

" 'ello Alice! Ya the one that make Jazz so happy!" she said with a giggle before looking over towards the others cautiously. Two of them had been nice to her, but she wasn't sure about the others, especially the one that had tried to get into her head. The blonde one interested her for some reason. The feelings coming off her were that of curiously and yearning, only one of those Desiree quite understood. The tall man that stood by her was worried, she thought it was because of the blonde lady. Other then that he seemed to be ok. Then there was the other women, the one that Desiree realized she had upset.

Desiree suddenly wiggled out of Jaspers arms and moved across the room to Esme, everyone kept their eyes on the girl though, watching her very closely. "Ah am really sorry ah made ya sad" She told her looking up. Esme leaned down and brushed some of the girls hair out of her face.

"It is alright little one. My name is Esme."

"That's a pretty name!" Desiree said with a bright smile. "Is he the one that make ya happy?" She asked pointing to the man behind her.

"My name is Carlisle" he said kneeling down to get to her eye level. "Do you know where you came from?"

"No" She shook her head. "Ah wake up and there trees! Big trees and pretty angel" she said looking at Jasper. "He save me from bad aminal! The aminal was gonna eat meh..and he kill it!" she said with a smile. "Then he hide, but ah knew he was there…ah see him..then ah come here" she said scratching her head. "Don't know nothing' more"

Carlisle nodded and looked towards Edward who just nodded. Slowly he made his way over to Desiree and she watched him narrowing her eyes. "NO" she suddenly yelled and ran back to Jasper. "Meh head hurt! Ya make meh head hurt!" she cried clinging to Jaspers leg once again.

"I am very sorry" He said to the small girl which made her perk up again. "I did not mean to hurt you, I was only curious. Do you understand."

"Well ah ain't stupid" Desiree stated making Alice cover her mouth to stop from laughing. Jaspers eyes widened at her forwardness and Emmett just collapsed in a fit of laughter. Desiree's eyes went to him and then ran next to him. "Who are ya?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"My name is Emmett kid"

"Emmett?"

"Yes"

And she make ya happeh?" Desiree questioned pointing up to Rosalie.

"Very much"

"My name is Rosalie"

"So pretty!! Ya'll got pretty names" Desiree said smiling at her. "Ya got pretty hair" she complimented Rosalie which made her perk up a bit. The girl only smiled bright at this. "Ya'll nahce…" she said and ran back to Jasper holding her arms out. Once again he scooped her into his arms. "Ah'm sleepy" she said, following her declaration a yawn escaped.

"You have had a long day, you should sleep a bit more"

"Ok Jazz" she told him and snuggled closer to his chest. He blinked and then looked at the others.

"You should take her back to our room Jasper" Alice said softly. Without another word Jasper moved up the stairs and all of them heard the door shut softly. Only a few moments later Jasper walked back downstairs. "Is she asleep?" He nodded. Alice took his hand and led him to the kitchen where the others were. "We need to discuss this." She said. How did a human child just come to land in the woods, we're in Alaska."

"She obviously from the south, that accent is unmistakable" Carlisle said. "She seems to have amnesia. Though she appears to be perfectly fine"

"Maybe you should take her to the hospital Carlisle, have her looked over" Esme suggested. " We will have to repost her, she's a missing child"

"She has no idea where she's from, why she's here, she's four years old" Jasper said speaking up. "She's scared"

"Did she tell you why she's scared?" Carlisle questioned Jasper.

"No" he shook his head. "I just know she's scared. Do you blame her? She doesn't know anyone and Edward decides to invade her mind!"

"That was a mistake. I didn't know she would react that way and usually people can't tell when I am reading their thoughts. She had nothing though. I couldn't see anything of family or friends. There was nothing"

"You got that before she shoved you out of her head, man that was priceless! The look on your face!" Emmett laughed slapping his brother on the back.

"Emmett" Carlisle warned.

"What are we going to do if we can't find her parents?" Rosalie questioned. "Throw her out onto the street? She won't survive!"

"We won't be just throwing her out" Esme stated firmly. "There are places to take her. There are orphanages around the world that would easily take good care of her. She would be adopted into a good home with…"

"No!" Both Rosalie and Jasper suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at them with pure shock, they even looked at each other with the same shock.

"Why would we need to put her through that? You've heard the stories about those places, they can be horrible!" Rosalie argued.

"She's obviously different" Jasper piped up. "What if she's there until she's older, You know how humans are when there is someone different among them" He stated firmly. The last thing he ever wanted was for her to be put in some home.

"We could always adopt her into our family" Esme said. The entire room seemed to fall silent. She had spoken the words many of them had been thinking. For moment they all looked at each other, they knew the risk of having a human child living with them, it could cause more trouble then they needed.

We will have a vote then" Carlisle said. Usually when there was a situation they were all divided on this was the way they settled it, sometimes it ended out fine, other times even more bickering would start up. "Who is for adopting the young girl and making her apart of our family"

"I am" Rosalie said. Everyone knew that she had always wanted a child, and this was her chance to raise one. She looked around and saw Esme look at her with a smile.

"I am" Esme stated. "I think Jasper is right, the child is far from just being a normal human child. Maybe a place such as what I suggested is not best for her. She's a sweet child, and I am sure we could do a fine job raising her"

"I am" Jasper stated firmly. "I will not have a child thrown into a hell hole because she's different. " He said to them looking everyone in the eyes. When they fell on Alice, he hoped she would side with him, he felt the guilt coming off of her as she decided against it and Jasper turned away running a hand through his hair.

"All in favor of taking her to a safe place where she will be adopted by a good family" Carlisle asked refraining from the use of the word orphanage.

"I am" Edward stated. "We can't have a human child living here. It puts the entire family in danger. If the Volturi found out she would be killed"

"I'm sorry Rose" Emmett said. "I just can't see a human child living here safely" he told his wife being serious with the situation for the first time since he had found out.

"I agree with Edward and Emmett, this is no place for a human child."

"I just don't see it Jasper" Alice said. Her voice was soft and she refused to look at him. "What if there is a slip up by any of us, what of the Volturi come out here because they hear we have a human girl with us. They won't let her just leave it'll be a choice, either turn her into a Vampire or kill her. She's so young that we probably won't even have that choice"

The silence filled the room before Jasper left and as he walked out the door and slammed it shut, they could hear glass shatter. Carlisle looked at his family. "I will make sure she is healthy first, I will take her to the hospital tomorrow and have her looked at. We can take her to the Orphanage in the city. I have passed it many times going to the hospital and it's a nice one. We can do that the day after." He said before leaving the room. Esme quickly followed him, leaving the rest of the children in the kitchen.

"You knew Emmett" Rosalie said glaring at her husband. "You knew how I would feel about this and you still did that"

"Rose"

"No. Just don't. That child she'll be put in an orphanage now that could probably end up less safe than being here!" She yelled at him.

"You're being selfish Rosalie" Edward stated. "Don't be angry at him because he didn't want to put her in danger."

"She wouldn't have been in danger" Rosalie stated. "I would have protected her any way I could. I am sure Jasper would do the same!" She yelled and left the room, leaving the last three in the kitchen.

"I better go talk to her" Emmett stated with a slight sigh and he left the room to go find Rosalie.

"Are you going to find Jasper?" Edward asked.

"I..I should probably let him cool down first" Alice said not looking at her brother.

"Alice.." Edward started.

"Well you already know why I really said no, so it doesn't really matter does it Edward. Jasper would probably want to adopt her as his own, I'm not ready to be a mother. She seems like a sweet girl, she's beautiful! But we don't know where she came from, where her real family is, we know nothing and neither does she. She's four years old Edward! She showed up out of nowhere, he just found her and suddenly he's ready to take her in. He's never said anything, not once. Its not like Rosalie, we knew she wanted a child."

"Go speak with him" Edward said and gave her a hug. "Go to him and tell him, try and get him to talk, he always talk to you. He's not the most open to the rest of us"

"I know" Alice whispered. "Just..I don't know…" she looked down before giving Edward a smile before nodding. "I'll go find him now" Walking outside Alice glanced around a moment trying to catch Jaspers scent, and the moment she did she disappeared into the woods. It didn't take long for her to find her husband, and when she did she approached him carefully, knowing full well how he was when he was upset. "Jasper?" She questioned putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and she stepped away, shocked that he had done that. Even when he was upset he would still let her try and comfort him. "Jasper, she's only been here for a few hours" Alice said.

"You don't know what its like Alice" Jasper said and turned to her. "You don't know how it feels to have so much fear coming off of one person. A child! She's so small and held so much of it." He said. "I had to make sure she was ok"

"I know" Alice said. "But a human child Jasper? That can be so dangerous"

"I would protect her" He said. "I would not let anything happen to her! I would protect her!"

"Jasper!" Alice yelled suddenly, getting his full attention. "You can not father a human child!" He froze completely as the words left Alice's mouth. Both of them fell completely silent for a few minutes. "Why so sudden? You have never brought this up, I thought you were fine with not having children, you never brought this up." Alice stated looking up at him, and she would have been crying if she could. She suddenly felt Jaspers arms wrap around her and she immediately wrapped her own around his waist.

"I'm sorry" He whispered to her. "I guess I'm not good at explaining how the emotions feel to me" He pulled away from her slight and looked at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you Alice, that's the last thing I would ever do"

"I know" Alice whispered. "Just, Jasper you have to talk to me" With that Jasper nodded and led her over to a large rock where they could sit down.

"I told you I felt that fear coming off of her" He said, Alice simply nodded. "She saw me before she passed out. She knew exactly where I was hiding in the tree." he paused. "Do you remember when I first saw you, how I said I could see hope, you were my hope, you are still my hope" he told her with a smile and took her hand. "That child looked at me and I felt hope radiating off of her. She's looking at me as her hope. She was lost, I found her" he looked at Alice. "I have never thought about having a child, I know how hard it is for you and Rosalie, even Esme" he said tucking Alice's short hair behind her ear. "This one though, she's different from any child." Alice listened to her husband in silence, not really knowing what to say. She understood a bit more now as to why he was so angry with the decision that had been made. The child looked to him for help, saw him as her hope and they were taking that away from not only Desiree, but Jasper as well. "When will we take her?" he asked softly.

"The day after tomorrow" Alice replied. "Carlisle wants to make sure she is in good health before we take her anywhere. He's taking her to the hospital tomorrow." Jasper nodded. "Please don't be angry at him, he is only trying to do what's best"

"I'm going with her" he stated with a smile.

"Jazz…" Alice started. "that might not be such a good idea"

"Maybe not…but still, I should go with her to calm her down, kids are usually scared of hospitals" He told her with a slight smile.

"Well then I am going as well" Alice stated. "It might be a family trip" she laughed a bit as Jasper helped her up. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you for explaining it to me Jazz, it really helped me understand better." she told him as he pulled away. The two of them walked back towards their home, Alice's arm linked with Jaspers, as they always did. "Oh Jazz, You realize when you left you broke the window right?" She asked with a grin. "I'm sure you didn't mean to.."

"Didn't mean too…right.."

"Jasper!" Alice exclaimed laughing which made Jasper smile a bit. As they approached the house again and moved inside the two winced as they heard a crash from upstairs, immediately the two thought of Rosalie and Emmett, only to hear a small voice from upstairs.

"Get out stupid head!" and then Edward moved backwards into their view. "Ah don't want ya! Ah want Jazper!" Then a CD case flew and hit Edward in the head. Rosalie and Emmett walked out to the entryway from the family room.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked looking at Alice who had her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"It looks like Jaspers little friend is holding a grudge against Edward still" When Edward disappeared again they heard more crashing before all went silent.

"OW! You little brat!" Edward suddenly exclaimed. "You bit me"

"Prove it, ah didn't leave a mark!" There was a pause and then her little footsteps could be heard coming closer. "Come and get me Eddy!" She said from the top of the stairs sticking her tongue out at him as she ran down the stairs. As she looked up she saw the four standing there and grinned. "Jazper!!!" she exclaimed as she ran to him. "Eddy is being bad! He bite meh!" She said and held up her arm to show him. He looked at it and then looked at the other three standing there who were trying not to laugh, knowing full well that Edward did not bite her. The bite marks were her own but they couldn't help but smile at her actions. "You should beat him up!"

"Yeah Jazz you should beat him up" Emmett laughed, it was quickly silenced as a glare was set on him by Desiree.

"His name is Jazper!" Desiree snapped glaring at him. "Only Alice call him that, meh too!" she stated. "Bad Emmett!"

"I was half expecting her to call you Emmy" Jasper said before he realized he had spoken outloud he heard Desiree giggle.

"Emmy! "

"Thanks man"

"No problem"

Edward soon came downstairs and immediately Desiree darted behind Jasper sticking her tongue out at him. "She has all of you fooled. That innocent act isn't going to last forever!"

"Bad Eddy!" All four of his siblings suddenly exclaimed at him. He jumped back making every single one of them laugh. "Very funny"

"What is going on" Esme asked.

"Her!" Edward said.

"Edward calm down" Carlisle said as he followed Esme into the entryway. "What is going on?"

"Eddy bite me!" Desiree exclaimed running to him, showing him the bite mark. "See! He bad, Eddy bad!"

Carlisle looked at her arm examining the marks. "Are you sure he bit you sweetheart, they look awfully small to be his bit marks" Carlisle was suddenly taken back by the sudden tears that formed in her eyes. Jasper sent a glance towards Rosalie before he used his gift to calm the room down, Desiree immediately turned and ran to him.

"Sad, why they sad, ah don't lahke feelin' sad.."

"Its ok little one" He whispered picking her up in his arms. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" Desiree answered with a nod and as if on cue her stomach growled. She let out a giggle. "see" she said patting her stomach. "Can we get McDonalds!?" She asked suddenly. "I would like nuggets!"

Jasper looked at Carlisle as if asking him permission to take her out. Alice looked at him as well with a smile. "We have to get her pajamas and clothes to wear! Oh she'll be so cute!" the pixie vampire said excitedly.

"She asked for food, not a wardrobe Alice" Emmett said shaking his head. "What do you say Rose?"

"As long as we can get a new part for my car I'm fine" She said with a smile as he put his arm around her.

"Go on then" Carlisle said. "Just stay out of trouble, that's the last thing we need right now" he glanced at Edward. "Will you be going as well?"

Edward only shrugged at first. "Yes, someone needs to keep the small one in check, everyone else is hopeless"

Emmett moved towards Desiree and leaned in whispering something in her ear as softly as possible. Before the young girl could say it, Edward knew. "Emmett says ya need to score so ya can stop bein' moody"

"Stop corrupting the poor child" Esme said. "Emmett you should know better"

"Sorry Mom"

"Bad Emmy!" Desiree said shaking her finger at him. "Emmy can I have a piggy back ride?"

"I thought I was bad?"

"No…only when ya make me say bad things" she said and reached out for him, suddenly she stopped and leaned back kissing Jaspers cheek. "Ok…piggy back ride now!" she said with a large grin and Emmett allowed her to crawl onto his back before heading outside to the garage. "Emmy say we take the Jeep!" Desiree's small voice called back to them.


	2. A Day with the Cullen Kids

In Emmett's Jeep Desiree sat in the back next to Jasper leaning slight against him. She looked up at him with a small smile on her face. She stayed silent most of the ride while Rosalie and Emmett chatted in the front. In the car behind them she knew Edward was driving. As they pulled up to McDonalds she immediately jumped up and went to climb out, only for Jasper to grab her and lift her up before setting her on the ground safely. Desiree's red eyes looked around as she instinctively grabbed Jaspers hand to walk across the parking lot. As they entered the building almost immediately she let go and took off towards the play area.

Just before Jasper called out to protest to the little girl running off he felt an arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be okay" Alice assured him. "I will see what she wants to eat, you stay with Emmett and Rose" Reaching up and kissing him on the cheek she followed in Desiree's footsteps and went towards the play area. As she approached the area she saw Desiree quickly climbing back down the rope and jump to the ground again. She took off running from the play are grabbing her small shoes. Alice quickly stopped her and kneeled down. "What's the matter sweetie" she questioned in a soft voice. The young girl shook her head without saying anything. Alice looked up to see a group of boys standing at the top of the play center glaring down at Desiree. "Why don't we get you something to eat" She whispered taking the four year olds hand.

As they went back to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie their eyes went to Desiree almost immediately. They didn't expect her to come back so quickly. Edward walked up to the five of them and looked down at Desiree before turning towards the boys in the other area. Kneeling down to her level he lifted her chin up. "Don't let them bother you" she said as he took the sunglasses off of the top of his head and placing them over her red eyes. "There" he said. He knew that it bothered her about having strange colored eyes, and probably frustrated her even more not knowing why. "Just don't annoy me anymore kid" he said ruffling her hair a bit. Edward then felt a small pair of arms wrap around his neck and then a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank ya Eddy" She said giving him a smile. As she let go of him she put her hand to his cheek and then removed it again. "Your realleh cold" she said. "Jazper is cold too…" she looked at them both for a moment. "Ya should wear a jacket so ya don't get sick" she stated before moving towards the counter. Rosalie looked at Edward for a moment with a slight glare.

"Your lucky she's only four" the blonde stated. The small girl looked up at the menu for looking back at the group. "What is it you would like Desiree?"

"Hamburger happy meal please!" She answered, now back to her happy mood. When they received the food and all sat down she looked at them. "Ya not hungry?" She asked them as she put a French fry in her mouth. Unfortunately for Edward he was sitting next to her and suddenly had a fry in his mouth as well. "They're yummy" she stated. Edwards's eyes widened a bit, the taste was disgusting, of course any human food was to him not, but as he looked down, he saw Desiree watching him and swallowed the food. "Ya don't lahke fries?" She questioned. The look on his face was a mix of shock and disgust. He knew his siblings were holding back their comments, only for him to hear them in their heads he let out a light growl. He stopped though when he heard the small girl next to him giggling. "Grrr" She growled trying to imitate him. "Your lahke a puppy" she said to him. "Grrr" At this all four of Edwards's siblings let out loud laughter, attracting the attention of most of the people in the fast food restaurant. Edward shook his head and crossed his arms setting a glare on the four not far from him.

"Want another fry Eddy?" Emmett laughed as he tossed a fry in his brother's direction. Before he knew it he had a piece of burger shoved in his mouth. He looked at the little girl in shock. "wha wad dat for?" he asked, his mouth full, he didn't want to swallow it.

"Jazz said you might be hungry too!" she said with a smile looking up at Jasper who sat on her left, while Edward sat on her right. "He's not hungry because he said he's on a special diet. Right Jazper?"

"Right" Jasper said. He had been sitting next to her whispering in her ear, not catching the attention of any of his siblings as he did so. He used the fact that Desiree liked him to get back at his brothers. He let out a light laugh and Alice watched him as he interacted with the small southern girl. She understood more than the others as to why he was like that with her. Alice had taken not, that when Jasper seemed to even struggle a bit, Desiree would look at him and stay right by his side. They seemed to know exactly what the other was feeling. Alice knew Jasper could do that, and she had witnessed earlier that morning that Desiree had felt Esme's sadness when Edward had been hurt by some force.

As Desiree continued eating a little boy from the play area walked by and looked at her. "Freak" he said before moving towards his parents on the other side of the restaurant. Alice placed a hand on Jaspers shoulder as she heard him growl. Desiree's looked down at her hands for a moment before she saw the boy walk by again with a few of his friends. She slid out of her chair and ran under the table before anyone could grab her.

Emmett stood up and followed the human child out to the playground. He watched her closely as she approached the boy who had apparently been rude to her before. "What did ya call meh?" She asked.

"I called you a freak, can you not hear righ…" suddenly the little girl balled her fist up and hit him in the face. It took everything in Emmett not to laugh. "You little.." he stopped seeing Emmett step up next to Desiree and backed away.

"Alright kid, that's enough" He stated and picked Desiree up into his arms with a laugh. "Next time kid, bring your fist back just a little more and put more force behind it."

"Ok Emmy" She stated with a giggle. Emmett took her back to the table and put her in the chair where she had sat before. Jasper looked at him, and Emmett only grinned at his brother.

"The kid has a nice right hook" he stated with a laugh and reached over ruffling her hair. Jasper looked down at her and received a bright smile from Desiree before she went back to eating.

"He said ah had devil eyes. He called me a freak! So ah hit him…Emmy said next tahme on should pull back more and use more force!" she said with a grin. "Ah don' lahke people being mean ta m eh" Alice looked at Emmett just as Rosalie smacked him.

"Desiree sweetie, just because someone is mean to you does not mean you can hit them." Alice told Desiree. "If you do that then it makes you as bad as they are"

"But, if ah don't then they won't stop." Desiree stated and looked down as if remembering something. "It's not fair…" she whispered. "Ah'm sorreh..ah won't his no more"

As she finished her meal the others got ready to go. Desiree got up and held Jaspers hand again, and just as before stayed relatively close to him. When they arrived at the store where Alice insisted that they take the child to for new clothes, everyone seemed to pause in front of it. "This place is big…really big" Desiree said. "Do we have to go?" Jasper looked down and simply nodded. "Why?"

"Because Desiree, if we don't, Alice will turn into a scary little pixie" Emmett piped up just before Jasper did. "When she wants to go shopping, there is no way to get out of it."

"Ah like shopping…this place is just..biiggg" Desiree said before running into the store. Alice looked at Jasper, Emmett and Edward with a knowing smile. "C'mon!" Desiree called and just as they entered they saw Desiree go straight for the little boy clothes.

"Where do you think you are going!?" Alice called out to the small girl making her stop completely in her tracks. "That is NOT the section you will be shopping in, you are a little girl and you will dress like one!"

"Nu uh! If Ah'm gonna play outside in the mud, ah ain't wearing a dress or anything pink.. Ah'm gonna wear this!" She stated picking up a football jersey. Immediately Emmett's face lit up and he started laughing. Alice and Rosalie turned to Emmett and he stepped back hearing them both growl. "Ah ain't wearing that stuff"

"Uh oh" All three of the said and stepped back as Alice chased after the little girl at human speed, the small girl dodged Alice several times before Rosalie and Alice teamed up and grabbed her. Desiree glared at the two women and crossed her arms. "Ah ain't wearing no DRESS!" she huffed.

"You are going to dress as a little girl because that is what you are" Alice said. "How about this Desiree…" She started putting her down. "If you will let me pick out a few outfits, I will let you pick out whatever you want"

"Really?" Desiree questioned with a grin. "Okay!" She said smiling brightly; the little girl looked at Emmett, Jasper and Edward. "Ah want them to help!"

"They have no fashion sense sweetheart, I pick out all their clothes" Alice said causing Desiree to look back at them again and put her hands on her hips. Alice and Rosalie let out a slight laugh as she started to speak.

"You let a GIRL dress you!?" She asked. "Ya'll are big people you should dress yourselves!" Desiree scolded them. "Gosh, ya'll are so weird"

Emmett suddenly came up behind Desiree and lifted her up in the air causing her to squeal loudly before falling into a fit of giggles as he tickled her. "You are a little brat you know that kid"

"Yep, but ah'm cute so that's okay!" She said as he placed her on his shoulders. "So what girl stuff do ah gotta wear..and will ya let me wear boy stuff Emmy?"

"I liked that football jersey."

"Really?" Desiree questioned. "Ah want that…don't let Alice pick girl stuff for me!" She said as she covered his eyes. It wasn't long before Alice and Rosalie started to pick out outfits for her, Desiree remained on Emmett's shoulders and rested her chin on the top of his head. "This is boring" She stated and let out a yawn. "Can't we get cool stuff..oh! Look Emmy a hat!" Desiree exclaimed seeing a baseball hat.

Emmett moved over to the section where the hats were and Desiree very easily reached for the one that she wanted and put it on her head. "You like that one kid?" He asked with a slight laugh as she picked up a few more, one being placed on his own head.

"Yep!" She answered simply. She looked over and Alice and let out a sigh. "Ah'm gonna have to wear all that huh?"

"I think so kid…" Edward said raising his eyebrow as he read what the two women were thinking.

"But ah'm not staying, ya'll are taking me somewhere else.." She said with a sigh and fell completely silent. All three vampires fell completely silent and moved back towards the women. Desiree didn't say another word until they got back into the jeep. "Are we going to the house again…ah'm hungry, you took FOREVER" She said to them. "At least ah got my football shirt"

"Desiree, do you want to play outside when you get to the house?" Rosalie asked.

"No, ya'll live in the woods and the woods have scary aminals" She said. "Ah don't wanna go anywhere near the woods" she paused. "but ah DO wanna watch cartoons!" she said happily. "Ah wanna watch Spongebob! And oh ah wanna watch the Fairly Odd Parents!!!" She said jumping up and down in her seat excitedly.

"She can remember tv shows, but nothing about her family" Rosalie whispered. "No head injury and she just opened up, she is an odd one" She told Emmett. "But she is just so beautiful, and a little charmer…she has you wrapped around her finger Emmett.

"No she doesn't" Emmett denied. Rosalie stared at him for a moment shaking her head and laughing a bit. "What! I didn't do anything Rose!"

"So you didn't make sure she had the football jersey and hat that she wanted, you didn't carry her on your shoulders and if I remember correctly you encouraged her in fighting!"

"I just gave her advice; the boy was being rude to the girl"

"Admit it, you like her already, even though you voted what you did, you know she is growing on you" Rosalie said with a smile. "You're really good with kids by the way."

"Really?" Emmett asked with a grin. "She's cute…any little girl that prefers a football jersey to a dress is awesome in my book!"

"YOU would think so" Rosalie said and looked in the back seat. Desiree was leaned on the side, with her eyes shut and lightly snoring. "She fell asleep, I guess since Jasper rode with Alice and Edward she has nobody too really to keep her awake." She paused and looked at Emmett. "Why did you vote to send her away? I mean, she's alone, and not like normal humans, Em, she could get hurt out there."

"Because there is a chance she could get hurt with us Rosalie." He said. "Jasper brought her here without thinking, her emotions overcame him apparently" He rolled his eyes. "What if the Volturi found out about the kid? You know they would assume she knew what we were and kill her. She's too young to be changed. The only option they would think of is to kill her" He explained. "She's four years old and still has a chance to make a difference somewhere. She could be lucky to find a family to raise her out there, not isolated and constantly moving like ours."

"So basically Emmett, you are worried about her safety. I caught that much, but what if OUR family is the one that is supposed to teach her. You saw that boy and how he reacted to seeing her, you saw how sad she looked. Those eyes alone make her stand out. They treat her differently because of it. I saw it when that boy came up to us, and the store clerk was no more discreet about it" Rosalie told him glancing back at Desiree again. "To judge a child because she's different, its awful. Just today I've learned that she's a wonderful and sweet girl. Its not even been a full day and its already like she's a part of this family. Edward, you and Jasper were wonderful with her. Alice loves dressing her up already, yet in two days we're sending her away!? What is that going to do to her Emmett, what if she gets attached to us like we have already become to her."

Emmett sat there silent, unable to answer Rosalie's questions. He had fallen to the little girl's charm, though he would never admit it. She was adorable; and Emmett never used that word. That was why he knew he had to stick to his decision. If he changed it, she would be in even more danger than now. They couldn't have a human child living in the house. Emmett looked in his rearview mirror at the child curled up in the back seat. She was something else. The way she refused to wear girl clothes, and picked out the sports clothes, he really loved that, especially since it peeved Alice more than anything. He had also never seen Rosalie so happy. She was able to play mother to a little girl, and he saw it radiate from her. But he knew that she couldn't stay.

Meanwhile in the car with Edward, not all was silent. Edward looked at Jasper in the back seat and shook his head. "She can't stay" he told him. "She's too small and she's human" he had read his brother mind too many times that day, and the fact that Jaspers thoughts hardly left the girl, worried him a bit. He knew he was becoming attached to the small girl, but Jasper was even more so, and it seemed it had been that way since the moment he brought her back to the house.

"I would protect her" Jasper insisted. "She needs that, she needs to feel safe" he told his brother shaking his head. "I know you like the kid" he said with a slight grin. "Even when she was annoying you at the house, it felt like you were enjoying the banter" He watched Edward shake his head and sigh. "See, you can't even deny it"

"You two should stop" Alice said. "There is no reason the two of you should be arguing" her voice was as light and upbeat as always. "Besides, the decision has been made, we've talked about this Jasper. She's can't stay for her own safety." Alice put her hand up as her husband was about to protest. "No matter how many times you say you will protect her, you can't always be there" Alice shook her head. "We have her for tomorrow, Carlisle is taking her to the hospital, and before you say anything I already know you want to go, you told me earlier."

"Jasper, you're going to go to the hospital? I don't think that's such a good idea" Edward said, knowing full well how much he struggled with blood lust.

"I'll be fine; somebody has to be there that can calm her down if she gets scared." Jasper countered quickly.

"I am sure Carlisle could keep it under control" Edward told him.

"I'll be with him" Alice told Edward with a small smile. "Everything will be ok"

"I'm going too then" Edward stated. "Looks like it will be a family thing then, Rosalie has already made up her mind" he laughed a bit. "And with Rose going you know Emmett will go"

As they made it back to the house Jasper went to the jeep and saw Desiree fast asleep. "What did you two do, bore her?" he asked looking at her. "I should get her inside" He said and picked her up gently, letting her head rest on his shoulder. As he walked inside the others watched him closely. They had never seen him like this before. Alice started to worry that if they took the child away from him, it would hurt not only Desiree, but him as well. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Alice glanced at her siblings one last time before she followed her husband into the house. As she walked upstairs and into the room she saw him put her on the futon in their room, and then cover her up with a blanket, that was unneeded for anyone in the house. "Jasper?" She whispered and he looked back. "She's still asleep right?"

Jasper nodded. "She is" He said giving her a slight smile. "She's pretty calm right now in her sleep. I'm glad." Jasper stood up and walked over to Alice hugging her. "I love you"

"I love you too Jasper"


	3. Believing in You

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight or X-men characters. Desiree and Izzy are of my own creation.

AN: Hey Everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I tried getting this out as soon as I could! I hope you enjoy and. and Please Review!!!

* * *

Chapter 3- Believing in You

Desiree woke up early the next morning and bounded down the stairs in search of everyone. As she reached the bottom she heard the television and followed the sound into the family room, where she found Emmett. "Mornin' Emmy!" She said happily. The little girl crawled onto the couch and curled up next to him. "What are ya watching?" she asked before looking at the tv. "Oh! Tom and Jerry! That stupid cat isn't gonna catch the mouse…ah don't know why he keeps trying!" she said.

"Maybe because he hopes to outsmart the mouse at some point" Alice's voice piped up from behind them. "But I think the mouse is too smart and can predict the cats movements"

"Cool!" Desiree exclaimed. "Mornin' Alice!" She giggled a bit not moving from her spot on the couch. She watched the show until she caught a glimpse of Jasper walking by. "Jazper!!" She exclaimed and pushed herself away from Emmett. "Mornin' Jazper!" She hugged him tightly as he picked her up. "Did ya sleep good?"

"I slept great" He said having to lie. She tilted her head to the side looking a bit confused before she seemed to just shrug it away. "What about you little one"

"Ah slept GREAT" she said. "It was nice in there and no weird things. The aminals didn't come either!"

"Well, I'm glad" he said .

"Jazper, you scared them right? You'll never let them hurt me!" she said, keeping in her mind the first moment she had seen Jasper hovering over the animal that had tried to attack her. They all fell silent for a moment before Alice moved next to her and Jasper.

"So Desi, are you hungry? I think Esme has made some pancakes for you!" She said with a bright smile, trying to get her away from the subject of Jasper protecting her, knowing that just the next day they would be taking her somewhere else.

"Pancakes!? Really?" She asked. "That was the good smell" As if it were a cue her stomach growled.

"Well, your tummy just said you were hungry, so we should go eat" Alice said taking her from Jasper and walking Desiree into the kitchen. Jasper watched them until out of view and turned when he heard Emmett laughing.

"What?" Jasper asked his brother with a slight glare.

"Dude, how did you end up with that kid? I mean she could have clung to any of us, but for some odd…strange…non explainable reason, she likes you…of ALL people" Emmett laughed. "I mean look at you? You don't exactly scream friendly"

"And you do?" Jasper asked. "I don't think the kid exactly cares about what we look like…" he mumbled. "I mean, she's scared to be alone"

"Ah, you're such a wuss Jazzy" Emmett laughed again. "You will do anything for short dark haired females!" It wasn't long before Jasper leapt over the couch and tackled Emmett off of the couch. "Jasper..man.." Emmett said still laughing at him. "You know you better watch it or your pixie is going to get you Jazzy boy!"

"Boys!" the two completely froze at Esme's voice. "I know you did not just destroy my table?"

"He started it" both of them said jumping up and growling at each other.

"I really don't care who started it, it is ending NOW" Esme said stepping into her role as their mother. "I want this completely clean by the time Desiree gets finished with her food. I don't want to hear another word out of the two of you, and don't break anything else!"

"Ok" Emmett mumbled.

"Yes ma'm" Jasper said but not before elbowing Emmett in the gut. Emmett glared at him and put him in a headlock.

"Esme! If you turn around, Emmett is starting a fight with Jasper again!" Alice called out to Esme. Immediately she turned around and caught Emmett. "Told you!"

"I just told the two of you to stop! So stop right now!" Emmett let go of Jasper and his brother smirked at him.

"Evil little pixie" Emmett mumbled and started picking up the pieces of wood from the table. Jasper laughed a bit as soon as the words left his mouth. Alice was evil sometimes, and Jasper was glad that he had her by his side, because if not, she would be against him. It didn't take very long for Desiree to skip back in, still in her pajamas. She moved towards Emmett and Jasper, who were now sitting on the couch refusing to speak to each other. Desiree glanced back and forth at them. "What brat?"

The little girl's eyes narrowed at Emmett when he called her a brat, her arms crossed over her chest and a glare set on him. "Ah'm gonna tell Roza if ya ain't nice to me" she threatened him. "She said that ya ain't nothing but a big teddy bear and not to be scared of you" At this Jasper started laughing at Emmett, causing his brother to let out a low growl. Desiree jumped up on Emmett and put her ear up to his throat. "How do ya do that? Ah can't growl lahke that! Ya really are a bear!! RAWR!" she fell backwards giggling, and as she did her head fell onto Jasper lap and she looked up at him. "Hiya Jazper!"

"Did they give you sugar?" Jasper questioned her, and her grin got wider. The two males glanced at each other a moment before she started giggling once more. "Alice?" he called out to his wife. "What did you give her?"

"Nothing, we just put chocolate on her pancakes, gave her chocolate milk, oh and she had cereal with sugar on top!" Alice called. "We're making her Kool-Aid right now. And then we have to get her in one of those cute outfits I bought her!"

Desiree's eyes suddenly widened and she shook her head. "No no no! Ah wanna wear the football jersey and hat!" She told them. "Not that pink dress with the flowers!" The two of them looked at her, and immediately Jasper hung his head. He knew it would be trouble to try and make them both happy.

After awhile Alice caved into what the little girl wanted, but not without adding a slight touch of her own to the outfit and painted the little girls fingernails. The pixie vampire moved downstairs and crossed her arms. "She's a little tom boy" she stated, obviously not happy that she had not gotten her way when dressing the child It wasn't until the girl appeared next to Alice that they realized what had happened, Alice had caved in. "She is also very stubborn" pausing once more she sighed.

Esme immediately gushed at Desiree and moved towards her. "You look absolutely adorable!" the women told her. "Look at her Carlisle"

"Ali made me paint my nails though" Desiree pouted and sighed. "But she let me wear my hat backwards" her red eyes looked straight at Emmett. "Ah saw ya watch the football game today…can ah watch with ya too! Emmett smiled at the kid, he didn't want to tell her she was leaving the next day. "Sure kid, there's a game on tonight" He said kneeling in front of her before picking her up and sitting her on one of his shoulders. "We have to go to the doctor first though okay"

Desiree's smile immediately left her face and Emmett lowered her to the ground. "No" She said backing away from them. "Ah don't lahke doctors, ah'm not going.."her small voice was full of fear. "No, Jazper tell them ah can't go! Tell 'em Jazper!" Tears started flowing down her face and she held her head. As she did this, the entire family felt a wave of fear coming from her. "Jazper tell 'em no!" As Emmett backed off slowly Jasper stepped forward and scent a wave of calmness around the room, aiming straight towards Desiree.

"Desiree, why don't you like Doctors" Jasper questioned her after she calmed down a bit. Desiree sniffled and shook her head.

"Ah don't know! Ah just don't wanna go Jazper!" Desiree cried.

Carlisle stepped forward and kneeled down next to Jasper. "Did you know Desiree, that I am a Doctor?" She shook her head no. "Well I am, I take care of people and make sure they aren't sick. Are you scared of me?" Desiree shook her head no once more. "Then how about we go to the hospital, and I will make sure you are okay, and then, if your are good, we'll get you some ice cream"

Desiree bit her bottom lip for a moment before she nodded. "Okay" She whispered. "But…Car'isle, you're a nice Doctor..no mean doctor will come to me right?" she asked him worriedly.

"Of course not child, I will make sure nobody is mean to you" Carlisle told her with a smile. He was caught off guard as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Esme smiled watching her husband handle the scared little girl. It was no surprise to her that he was able to talk to her so well. She seemed to be smart for her age, it was apparent in her speech and antics. Esme also noticed that she seemed to cling to the males around her more than the females. Though Desiree had been friendly with all of them, it was as if she always looked for the approval of the men. "So we should go?" Carlisle said lifting the child up in his arms.

After the short ride to the hospital Desiree got out of the car and looked around, still very cautious with the fact that she had to go there. Carlisle took her hand and then entire family walked into the hospital. Alice held Jasper hand and gave it a small squeeze, knowing that this was going to be difficult for him, but she didn't once protest him coming, she knew he was to determined. "Dr. Cullen, its good to see you today, but isn't it your day off?"

"Its good to see you too Michelle" Carlisle said. "And yes it is, but I need to take care of a few things and make sure this little one is healthy" At the motion towards Desiree the lady looked down and her eyes widened a bit at the sight of the little girl. Immediately Desiree let go of Carlisle's hand and ran for Jasper, who immediately picked her up. Desiree's face buried into his shoulder and she refused to look up.

"Dr. Cullen," The nurse said glancing at Desiree once more. "Its probably not wise for you to bring her here, she's not like normal people"

"I am fully aware of that" Carlisle stated. "She is still a child though and I will not discriminate against anybody who needs care." He said firmly. "Desiree is brought in here for me to examine, it is no concern of yours" He stated before motioning for his family to follow him. As they came to a small room, Carlisle opened it and looked at his kids. "Not everyone can come in here its too small" He said.

"Jasper can go with her" Alice spoke up. "Its probably best that he does, we'll just wait out here" She kissed Jaspers cheek before moving over to a chair and sitting down. Jasper followed Carlisle into the room. Jasper sat her down on the medical table and then moved to a chair across from her. The room was silent while Carlisle prepared to do a basic checkup on her.

"Okay Desiree," He started. "Open your mouth and say ahhh"

"Ahhhhh" Desiree said trying to hold back her giggles. Jasper shook his head and continued to watch. Carlisle then checked her ears. "That's cold!!" she told him as a small smile formed on her face. As Carlisle pulled out a small light she looked at it cautiously. "Whats that for?"

"Just to look at your eyes sweetie" Carlisle said "I want to make sure you have no head injury" Desiree nodded and the light shined in her eye suddenly made her close them. "Did that hurt?"

"Too bright! Ah don't like it…hurts my eyes" Desiree said. "No more" she shook her head. Carlisle simply nodded and pulled out his stethoscope . "Oh! That hears the heart right?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"Last night I saw Emmy watching a doctor show called House! He was laughing really loud" Desiree explained. "And then he said 'that guys such an asshole its great!' " She deepened her voice to try and mimic Emmett and followed by trying to copy his deep laughter as well. Jasper couldn't help but let a smile cross his face.

"I will speak with Emmett about that Desiree, he shouldn't have been so loud" Carlisle told her, also making note to say something about his language. "Ok, I need you to take in a deep breathe…again…and again…alright one more time" he pulled the stethoscope away. After a few more tests Jasper lifted her up again and Held her. "Looks like you are in perfect health" Carlisle said. "And for being so good, we'll go get ice cream"

"Yay!!" Desiree exclaimed, and laughter could be heard out in the waiting area. As they walked out, a family that Carlisle had helped once was speaking with Esme and the rest of the family. As they got into a conversation Desiree glanced around curiously, and then wiggled out of Jaspers hold. He watched her for a few moments making sure she was going to stay in the area, and then went to the conversation once more.

The small child had wandered away not long after the adults started talking. She skipped through all the hallways, smiling and waving at the people she passed. Desiree didn't seem to have a few of the hospital like she had before. She suddenly stopped at a door and peered in tilting her head to the side. She looked at a boy, maybe two years old than her sitting up in the bed watching television. It wasn't until the little boy looked over at her that she stepped into the room. "Izzy?" She asked.

"Desi?" the boy asked. "Doll!" Desiree blinked but before anything else she ran into the room and jumped on the bed. "Oy know you!" he stated obviously confused at the fact that he did. The Australian accented boy seemed to brighten up at the sight of the southern girl. Neither one of them seemed to know how they knew each other, but were completely aware that they did. 'Izzy' had short blonde hair that seemed to spike up on his own. His eyes were a bright blue and he had a grin that seemed to be permanently on his face that meant nothing but trouble. Desiree sat at the bottom of the bed and the two started talking. "Where were ya?" Izzy questioned her.

"Jazper found me and took me to his house! He lives with Ali, Rozalie, Emmy, Eddy, Car'isle and Ezme!" she said happily. "Jazper is really nice, and Ali makes him happy! Rozalie and Emmy are really nice too! Emmy likes sports…like football!" She paused. "Eddy is funny, but he hurt my head…Ah think it was an accident" she said. "But its still really funny cause he gets scared he'll do it again!" Desiree looked at him. "You're sad Izzy"

"Oy've been stuck here for a few days! They said oy have to stay because oy can't remember!" He said slamming his fists on the bed and sighed. "Oy don't wanna be here anymore"

Back in the waiting room Emmett looked around after getting bored of the conversation with the 'adults'. It was then he realized that Desiree had actually run off and he let out a sigh. "Where's the kid?" he asked interrupting the conversation, and every single Cullen froze. The entire family was not used to having a small one running around them.

Carlisle looked at Esme and then to each of the kids. "This area isn't that big, we can split up and look for her, she couldn't have gotten far" he said. "Excuse us, I am very sorry to cut this short. It was a pleasure to see you again" He told the small family before rushing away to find Desiree. As Carlisle had predicted it didn't take long and soon Rosalie stood just outside the door where Desiree and Izzy were laughing and playing. She watched as the young girl reached over and smacked the boy on the arm. In return the boy got up and started ticking the small girl.

Alice walked up to Rosalie and stood with her watching. "She seems happy" Rosalie said. "You know, that child has rarely put a frown on her face. When we first saw her, she looked scared, but then she was happy. She didn't want to come here, but look at her"

"She pulls emotions off of those around her" Jasper said walking up finally. "Its not that hard to do, but…I doubt she knows she is even doing it" he trailed off and fell silent for the next few minutes before pointing towards Izzy. "Whose the boy?"

"I don't know" Rosalie said. "It looks like they know each other though, they're interacting with each other as if they do"

Desiree's laughter echoed through the hallways as the little boy told her a joke. It wasn't until Carlisle came up to them, that they realized they had been watching the two children for awhile. "We should be going" He told them, causing Desiree to look over at the familiar voice. Edward stepped in the room with his arms crossed, and Desiree's smiled only went wider.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Izzy asked. Desiree leaned over and whispered something in Izzy's ear. "Ohhhh, ok" Izzy's grin spread across his face as he picked up the remote by his bed and threw it at Edward. "You're right Doll, that is fun!" He said as he watched Edward just barely dodge it. Desiree fell backwards on the bed in a fit of giggles.

"This is Izzy! Ah rememba him!!" She said. "Don't know why but ah do" She said with a shrug. "Izzy that's Jazper!" She said getting up and running to Jasper pulling him fully into the room. Jasper smiled at the small boy before Izzy narrowed his eyes at all of them. "Yer all…really pale" he said raising his eyebrow at them and crossing his arms. "Jasper! Go stand by the window and open the blinds!" He ordered. Desiree looked at Izzy oddly. "We're gonna check if they're vampires" he said. "Oy saw a movie last night about them." The entire Cullen family looked at each other trying not to laugh, that was until Izzy splashed water all over Emmett. "he didn't melt…" Izzy mumbled and watched Jasper open the window. "Neither did he…" the Australian boy looked straight at Edward. "C'mere" he said motioning towards him. Edward looked at Carlisle, all of them amused by the boys antics. "Let me see your teeth" Edward rolled his eyes but opened his mouth anyway. "Ok good"

"Why didja do that" Desiree asked him curiously.

"Vampires drink human blood, if they were vampires they could have eaten you" He said. Desiree blinked and looked at the Cullens before shrugging. "But they aren't, your safe" he declared.

"We should probably be going now Desiree" Carlisle told her and immediately she hugged Izzy before crawling off the bed.

"Ah'll come back and visit!"

Before long the family was headed back to the house. Desiree had once more fallen asleep in the car. This time though, Carlisle and Esme had taken her in their car. Esme looked at Desiree with a sadness in her eyes, knowing she would be taking the child to an orphanage the next day. Carlisle glanced at his wife a moment before his eyes returned to the road. He knew she felt bad for her having to go somewhere else, but he also knew she understood. "Carlisle, I don't know how Jasper is going to take to her leaving" She said softly, trying to stay quiet so she could sleep.

"I know it won't be easy for him. But its what's best for the child" Carlisle told her. He had warmed up to Desiree over the past two days. He knew that it was going to be hard on all of them, but Jasper it was going to hurt even more. It was obvious that the little girl had attached herself to him, and in return Jasper had become very protective of her. It was odd to see Jasper stand so firm by a decision, usually he tended to agree with Alice on most matters, but this one was so different.

"Are you sure that this choice we have made is for the best though?" Esme question. "What if she was meant to stay with us. Maybe we were meant to protect her. Rosalie informed me of how the other children treated her when they were out yesterday." Carlisle remained silent for a moment. "She's a lovely child, and she would grow up with us, we would protect her"

"We won't always be able to keep an eye on her though Esme" Carlisle said. "If the Volturi found out we had a human child with us they would kill her. If her parents are still out there, they'll find her. If not I am sure that someone will adopt her and raise her with a loving family"

"She just looks so fragile" Esme told him. Carlisle took her hand as he drove. "We'll take her tomorrow though, and we'll make sure she is ok. We'll make sure they are good people" Esme said.

"Of Course" Carlisle told her.


	4. Football and Goodbyes

Chapter 4- Saying Goodbye

As they got back from the hospital Desiree woke up and immediately went to the family room, dragging Jasper with her. Alice shook her head and laughed a bit as Desiree instructed her husband on what to do. He was at the moment told to find a funny cartoon that he liked. It was a rare thing Jasper ever watched television, other than sports with Emmett. Seeing him with Desiree though made her realize that he probably would have made a great dad. She looked back once more and watched as Desiree crawled into his lap and leaned back as Looney Toons started playing..

Esme moved next to Alice with a small smile on her face. "It is something you never expected was it?" She asked. Esme had seen how Alice looked at Desiree and Jasper as they interacted, it was like she wanted to go over and be with them, yet something held her back from it. "You want a child as bad as Rosalie don't you?" Alice looked at her. "I don't have to have any special powers to see that Alice, its instinct, I see it all over your face"

"I never really thought about it. Jasper never mentioned anything about being a father, not once" Alice said. "But, just look at the way he interacts with her. He's a natural at it. What I don't understand is why I couldn't see this coming. I keep having these visions, but their blurs. I can only make out a group of men and women and their fighting, but I don't even see their faces because the visions are so fast. And Desiree, I've seen nothing on her."

"Sometimes sweetheart, there are just things you can't see. Maybe it has something to do with her being different from a normal human. Edward can not even read her mind" She said. "And that's a first for him." Esme paused. "He's never had to deal with actually hurting someone when he's read their mind, and even though he doesn't say I know he feels bad."

Emmett suddenly bounded into the room and jumped on the couch, taking the remote from Jasper. "Dude! The games on!" He said. "Cartoon time is OVER" And with that Desiree crawled off of Jaspers lap and snatched the remote back. She reached up and hit Emmett in the forehead with it.

"THAT wasn't nahce!" She said. "Here Jazzy!" Desiree smiled and handed the remote back to him and crawled back onto his lap. "Emmy can watch cartoons like us!" she stated. Alice and Esme looked over at hearing laughter come from Rosalie., which in turn made the two of them laugh as well.

"You know Emmett" Rosalie started after regaining her composure. "I think you could learn something from her. She seems to have better manners than you"

Emmett glanced to all the women in the house and then looked at Jasper, who had a smirk on his face. A growl emitted from Emmett's throat and suddenly they heard another one come from Desiree, causing Emmett to completely stop. "Did you just do that"

"Yes" She stated. "Its not hard, ya'll growl all the tahme! Just act lahke a puppy and growl" She said and growled once again. "See!" Then suddenly she jumped up. "CAR'ISLE!!!" Every Vampire winced at the loudness of her voice, and Carlisle appeared within a few seconds. "You promised me ice cream!" She stated. Carlisle let out a light laugh.

"I did didn't I" He said with a smile on his face. "And that is why there is some in the kitchen just for you" He said pressing his index finger on her nose. "Why don't we go in the kitchen and eat"

"Okay!" Desiree said and Carlisle took her hand and led her towards the kitchen. Emmett reached over and grabbed the remote from Jasper again. He switched the channel back to the football came.

"You don't have the brat this time to whack me in the damn head" He laughed a bit before Jasper took the remote and hit him in the head with it. "What the hell!" Jasper laughed and got up.

"I don't need Desiree to hit you for me. The only good thing about that is you can't do anything about it" Jasper stated as he moved and put his arm around Alice. "Are you okay?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine Jazz" Alice smiled and reached up kissing his cheek. "We should leave Desiree with Emmett for a bit. I know some of us still need to hunt, yours was cut short the other day"

"I'm fine" Jasper started.

"Alice is right, You should probably go, Emmett just fed, he can watch her while we go." Esme said. "I think it will be good for him" She laughed slightly as Emmett jumped up as his team got a touchdown.

When Carlisle came back with Desiree from the kitchen, her mouth was covered in ice cream. "Carlisle, you didn't clean her up?" Esme asked in shock and he just laughed.

"She pretty much just dug in, and then came over here. I didn't have time to clean her up." He told his wife shaking his head.

"It was yummy! Chocolate with marshmallows!" Desiree exclaimed before looking up confused at the gathered adults. "Is something wrong?" she questioned them.

'Of course not sweetie" Esme said kneeling down. "We need to get you cleaned up though. You will be staying with Emmett for a little while" Desiree looked back at Emmett for a moment and grinned before turning back to her.

"Okay! Me and Emmy will have lotsa fun!!" She exclaimed.

As soon as Esme took the small girl from the room Emmett looked at the others. "I can't watch her! I know nothing about taking care of kids! She'll run all over me I know it…what if she gets into things…breaks things..gets hurt!" Emmett started rambling on until Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Emmett, she has caused no trouble for anyone else, why would she cause any for you?" Carlisle questioned his son. Emmett tried to come up with something but in the end just sat down and leaned back on the couch, his eyes narrowed. He was pouting. Emmett Cullen was pouting over having to watch a four year old during his football game. Rosalie shook her head at her husband as he acted like a child.

"This is exactly why you were put in charge of her!" Rosalie stated. "You act more like a child than an adult!" As she spoke Emmett mocked her until he was smacked upside the head by the blonde. "I do NOT appreciate that Emmett….you are going to watch Desiree WITHOUT so much as another complaint do you understand me?"

"Fine" Emmett mumbled and Desiree bounded down the stairs wearing her football jersey, her hair pulled up into pigtails. Emmett looked at her as she sat down but didn't say a word. "looks like its me and you kid" he told her as the others started to leave.

"Bye bye!!" Desiree waved to them before turning back to the television and started watching the game. "Emmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Which team is good"

"The blue one.."

"Okay..so red bad?"

"Yeah.."

Silence filled the air as they watched the game. Desiree took a glance towards Emmett every once and awhile and copied his movement. When the team got a touchdown he jumped up, and when he did immediately she followed. "Touchdown!" he yelled, and next to him a small voice followed.

"Touchdown! Yay!!" Desiree called out, not really understanding too much about the game. Her small form jumped up every time the team got a touch down her red eyes seemed to light up with happiness when Emmett picked her up and tossed her in the air when his team won a few hours later.

When the rest of the family came home Emmett was laying on the couch flipping through the channels on television, Desiree curled up with her head on his chest sleeping. Jasper looked at him and then at Desiree and raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing..we watched the football game and she crashed…." Emmett said casually. "You were right though, sweet kid." He said looking down at the child. "You should uh...probably get her in a bed or something…she's starting to drool" he said and Jasper moved over, gently picking her up. Desiree's eyes opened for a moment looking at Jasper before she closed them again and lay her head down on his shoulder with a yawn.

"I'll be back down in in a minute" Jasper stated moving upstairs.

Rosalie looked at her husband for a moment before a smile crossed her face. "Emmett" she paused. "What's wrong?"

"Rose…that was the best football game I've ever watched…and it wasn't because of the teams." Emmett sighed. "I can't even believe I'm saying this, but the kids adorable! She had no idea what was going on in that came but anytime I was up shouting she followed exactly what I did. She yelled touchdown in her little high pitched voice! Her pigtails bounced when she jumped up off the couch. That smile she has…."

"Emmett" Rosalie said cutting him off still smiling.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at his wife.

"You've fallen for that little charm she has, just like Jasper and Carlisle have." Rosalie laughed a bit. "She's done the same with myself, even though I've not spent one on one time with her, but you three. She has you wrapped around her tiny little finger. I'm just waiting for Edward to fall."

"Won't happen!" Edward yelled from the garage.

Emmett sighed and sat up on the couch running his hand through his hair. "She's turned this place upside down hasn't she? I don't know how we're going to do this Rosalie. She leaves it won't be the same. I mean I thought Edward getting mad about my pranks was funny. She somehow makes him even angrier! it's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Emmett stated.

"We'll have to see what happens" Rosalie said before walking into the other room. Stopping she leaned against the wall and sighed, she knew that things would change after the child disappeared from their lives.

The next morning Desiree raced down the stairs in a baggy pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Her baseball cap with turned backwards and as she looked up she saw all the Cullens there. "Whats wrong?" she asked them tilting her head to the side a bit. Her smile disappeared as she felt sadness sweep over Jasper and then to the rest of the family.

"Desiree" Carlisle stepped forward and kneeled down. "We have to take you to a place that will find your Mom and Dad"

Desiree looked at Carlisle for a moment before sighing and going to Jasper taking his hand. She said nothing and kept her head down. Esme looked at the young girl and then to the others before nodding to Carlisle. "Lets go then" she stated and headed towards the garage. They divided themselves up into two cars: Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie in one. The other consisted of Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Desiree. The car was silent with the exception of Emmett trying to make jokes to make Desiree laugh. The child stayed curled up in the backseat with her head resting on Jaspers lap though, not saying a word. Alice watched in the rearview mirror as Jasper silently stroked her hair as he looked out the window.

When they pulled up to the house and got out of the car, Desiree's hand tightened on Jaspers. A man and a woman walked out with smiles on their faces to greet the family. "Hello, I'm Michelle Sanders and this is my husband Daniel"

"My names Carlisle Cullen"

"Oh, yes I spoke with you on the phone about the child you found" The woman looked at Desiree and smiled. "Hello Sweetheart" She said to her. "What's your name?"

"Ah'm Desiree" She said looking up. Michelle let out a slight gasp seeing the girls eyes and took a step backwards. Immediately the child moved behind Jasper to hide from their view.

"Well Desiree, why don't we get you inside. We have a room set up for you and there are cookies that Michelle made" Daniel said approaching her.

"No..ah don't wanna go" Desiree said quickly. "Ah wanna stay with Jazper"

Jasper exchanged looks with the other Cullen's just as Michelle picked Desiree up. The young girl struggled until she was let down and went straight for Emmett. The look on her face dared them to try and come through him. Jasper looked at Michelle with a glare until Alice nudged him warningly, he looked as though he wanted to kill her right then for putting her hands on Desiree.

Carlisle moved to Desiree and knelt down to her level. "They are nice people Desiree. I have spoken with them. They are going to help find your parents."

"If you'd like, we can allow her to call you" Michelle said with a friendly smile. "If it will be easier on her we will do what we can."

"What a wonderful idea" Esme said. "You can call us everyday if you wish"

"Ah can talk to ya" Desiree questioned and looked down. "Promise?"

"Promise" the family told her with smiles on their face. Desiree sighed and walked towards the two, looked back for a moment.

"Love ya" She stated as Michelle took her hand. As the Cullens headed back to the car, Desiree was halfway down the driveway when she started to yell and scream. "NO!!" Her hands flew up in the air and she took off towards the cars. "Don't leave meh! Don't! Bad people!" she cried, her eyes tearing up completely. "Don't leave meh Jazper!"

At those words Jasper was out of the car and headed towards her when Emmett and Edward both got in front of him. "This has to happen Jasper, she can't stay with us" Edward stated.

"Ah promise ah'll beh good!" She screamed as Daniel picked her up. "Ah won't watch cartoons when footballs on! Ah will stay outa Eddy's room!" Tears streamed down the childs face. "Ah'll beh a good girl!! Ah Promise ah'll beh a good girl!!"

"This is wrong! " Jasper growled. "She was fine…something isn't right!"

"She's a child that's confused Jasper" Edward said holding back his own emotions.

"Bad people, don't make me go with the bad people!! Please!!!" Desiree screamed. "Jazper! Emmy! Please!!" Her screams disappeared as they went into the house. She appeared at the window and Jasper took one last glance before getting into the car.

"I don't like this" He stated as the family drove away from the scene, Jasper's mind was uneasy the entire way home with a feeling of terror for the young girl. He wasn't sure about the two humans he had met, especially with the way the women reacted to seeing Desiree.


	5. Xmen: Losing Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or X-men.

AN: Hey! Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story!! If it weren't for ya'll I probably would not have continued it. Here is the next chapter for ya!!

* * *

Chapter 4- The Search

A large estate could be seen in the distance. Many people did not know the truth behind the grand mansion, but the few that did, once resided there. 1407 Graymalkin Lane was where many mutants had gathered in emergency, where all of them lived at one point or another. The X-men had gathered together once more because one of their own had asked for help. Now, as many cars filled the property with no explanation, emotions were high.

Anna Marie LeBeau, the women once only known as Rogue stood next to her husband. Her long brown hair was down and her white bangs framed her face as they always had. The woman was different then when she was on the team however. She no longer wore gloves to conceal her hands, or long sleeved shirts. This woman had control of her powers. Anna looked at her friends, her emerald green eyes filled with sadness, but she did not speak.

Remy LeBeau had his arm around Anna's shoulders, though he was just as upset as his wife, he seemed to be concealing it for her. His auburn hair was shorter than when he was an X-man, and he looked older, though his good looks never left him. Remy remained silent, waiting for the others to enter, he didn't want to repeat anything that had to be said. His red on black eyes moved around the room and met with a friend, one of the few who knew why they asked for help.

James Howlett, or more commonly known as Logan stood leaning against the wall. His emotions were more obvious than the LeBeau couple, but not a thing was said. His arms crossed over his chest and he watched as people finally filed into the room. Logan had not changed much in physical form, though as a person, he had made a full 360. The Wolverine had become a father and it changed him, to most it had been for the better. His blue eyes glanced around as the doors shut and rested on Anna. He was worried about her, what she was going through was tearing her apart.

"We're all here" Scott Summers stated, stepping up to the front. He still wore his ruby quartz glasses and everyone in the room stood attention to his voice. Scott was considerably older now though, gray hairs were visible on the top of his head. "What's this all about?"

Anna looked down before taking a glance at Remy biting her bottom lip. "Most of ya'll know our daughter" she stated and then took in a deep breathe.

"How could we not?" Bobby Drake laughed a bit. In maturity, he had gained very little with age. "The kid terrorizes Scott any chance she gets" he laughed running his hand through his light brown hair. He was suddenly smacked upside the head and immediately he shut his mouth. Bobby looked over only to Find Emma Frost, now Drake, and his wife glaring at him. "What!?" he asked.

"This is neither the time nor the place for you to antagonize Scott, Robert" She stated. "Please continue."

Anna looked at Remy again and then back down. "Desiree's gone missing" she told them. The entire room fell silent at the news. All knew of the young girl from visits they had taken.

"What?" Scott asked. "How was she just taken?"

"We don' know" Remy spoke up. "Don' know when it exactly it happen. We took 'er t' da daycare, an' when we went t' pick 'er up dey said Anna had already been dere." taking a deep breathe the Cajun man continued. "Neit'er one of us did obviously. Dey said dat dey saw 'er t'ough an' would not change da story."

"Did you contact the police Remy?" Ororo Munroe-Howlett questioned, her hand slightly over her mouth. She was worried about the child, her god daughter. The white haired women glanced over at Logan to see what her husbands reaction was but could not see anything on his face.

" 'Course I did Stormy. Dey say dat dey keep an eye out…but ya know 'ow people are..dey see dat she a mutant dey gonna shrug it off." Remy stated.

"I went down there…" Logan started. "Couldn't pick up a single scent, the kid had been in school, and she left but there is no sign of where the hell she went or who took her. When I find the bastard.." Logan growled.

Anna looked down. "She ain't the only one who went missin' in the area."

"Moy son Isaac went missin the same day…" a new voice spoke up in an Australian accent. The X-men looked behind Anna and Remy to find St. John Allerdyce, the mutant known as Pyro. He had once been there enemy from the brotherhood, and many were shocked to find him sitting there casually, though his face showed worry just as their team mates did. "He's in first grade….they said oy picked him up, obviously oy didn't if oy went to get him after school"

"Could his mother have picked him up" Jean Grey Summers questioned, finally speaking up. Johns face seemed to drop a bit and fell completely silent. "Mr. Allerdyce?"

"Uh...no…" he said. "His Ma is no longer with us….she passed away after given birth to 'im" John said looking down. "So no…she wouldn't ..Oy'm the only person that can pick him up other than Remy and Anna…"

"So Desiree, and your son know each other, that could be connected." Scott stated. "Do either of you have any common enemies?"

"No" Both Remy and John said.

"Oy've kept away from all of my past just ta keep my boy safe" the blonde haired Aussie said running his hand over his face.

A few hours passed as the conversation went on, trying to find any way to link the kidnappings. Nothing seemed to show up, and when something did link, it went to a dead end. That evening Emma Frost stood in Cerebra with the helmet on her head, trying to find the two children. Each time the telepath became more and more frustrated as nothing came up, it was as if the kids did not exist. As she stepped out of Cerebra, Emma was immediatley hounded by Anna.

"Did ya find her Emma?"

"If I did then I would have told you Anna" Emma told her, her frustration showing.

"Why are ya not in there still!?" Anna yelled. "Fahnde meh baby! She's out there and something could happen!" Tears streamed down her face as she spoke, her break down finally happening. "Your not trying hard enough! Get in there and try harder!" the souther women shut her eyes and her hands covered her face for a moment. "Ah want meh lil girl back....ah want her back Emma and yer the onleh here that can fahnde her. Please fahnde meh baby"

"Cerebra is not picking anything up Anna. I've been in there for hours and not a single sign has shown up. She may be like yourself and Remy." Emma explained.

"What do ya mean lahke meh and Remy" Anna asked.

"Professor Xavier always said that Gambit was difficult to pick up on, due to his mental blocks. You were also difficult to find through the use of Cerebra due to your power. The only explanation is that either her mind is being blocked or she's dead" Emma stated truthfully and started to walk past Anna before she was suddenly pinned to the wall. "Let me go Rogue"

"No" Anna said simply. "Ah want ya back in there until ya fahnde meh lil girl and she is back home safe with meh and her Papa." Tears continued to stream down her face. "Ah want ya to concentrate harder and fahnde her now!"

"I have done what I can for now" Emma stated. "Now let me go."

Anna was suddenly pulled away from Emma and the telepath immediatley departed from the room. "C'mere kid" Logan said and Anna immediately hugged him, crying. "I know yer hurtin' Anna, but ya gotta try and keep yer head clear. If we can't find her through Cerebra, I'll try again with her scent. If I can pick somethin' up, anythin' I may get a lead."

"What…Logan what if she is…"

"I ain't believin' that till I see proof. No matter how long it takes, and ya shouldn't either."

Remy LeBeau paced in the library as he held the phone to his ear. "Oui I did dat." Remy stated. "Papa I contacted who I could, I need ya help in dis. I ain't asked f'r nuttin, but dis, I need da help of da guild f'r dis" Remy took in a deep breathe. "Oui, t'anks Papa…see ya in a few days." Remy hung up and looked at the white haired women who stood across from him and simply nodded. Ororo walked to him and hugged him tightly.

"We will find her Remy." She assured him. "We will find her no matter what"

"I know 'Ro." Remy stated looking at her, his red eyes glowing though filled with anger and sorrow. "When I fin' out who took my petite, don' care who it is Stormy, I'm gonna kill 'em. She ain't done nuttin wrong in dis world t' be goin' t'rough bad t'ings! Dey took her like it was nuttin! Non, dats my petite fille an' if dey t'ink dey gettin' way wit' dis dey gotta 'notha t'ing comin'." He said angrily. "Dey gotta 'notha t'ing comin'."

Morlocks

St. John Allerdyce trudged through the sewers, the only light he had was the fireball he held in his hand. He had heard Remy on the phone and knew that having the Thieves Guild in on the search was a good thing, but there was a chance one of the morlocks could help. It was a long shot since they were so young and his son had no mutant powers. John hoped though, that Desiree's empathy powers would allow her to be located by this mutant. He also held hope that his son was with the younger girl as he always had been.

As he approached the home of the Morlocks their leader approached him. "Why have you come here surface dweller" Callisto questioned him. The raven haired mutant glared at John as she questioned him. He however did not move from his spot.

"Oy came to speak to Caliban, oy need a mutant located." He said simply. John looked at the leader of the Morlocks directly in the eyes, unmoving. He wasn't going to back down and refused to be intimidated by her. In return she did the same until a younger mutant stepped up and looked at her. Calisto simply nodded.

"Follow me." Callisto stated simply before turning and walking. The young mutant girl that seemed to speak to her with her mind slowed to walk with John.

"Your looking for your son?" she asked looking down. "Isaac, right?"

"Yes, oy'd appreciate ya not goin in without permission sheila" John said tapping his head lightly.

"You came into our territory, I had to make sure you weren't a threat. Can I ask you something John?"

"Oy guess"

"Why did you choose to become an X-men after all these years?" she asked. "Oh and I know your wondering, my names Aislin, most just call me Ace."

John stared at her. "Why did ya become a Morlock, there was no need for it really, these tunnels are for the ones that look the part, ya don't look or act loyke them" John stated. "And oy didn't become an X-men. My son brought me to them because of his friend, her Ma and Pa are X-men."

"Oh that's right, Desiree." Aislin said with a bright smile completely ignoring his question. The young blonde mutant looked out of place among the unusual looks of the Morlocks. She was more beautiful thatn anything, blonde wavy hair and hazel eyes. The only thing that stood out on her was when she would turn to show her whole face, there was a large scar across her cheek. "Isaac and Desiree are really close aren't they. They have a special relationship." She paused. "Caliban won't be able to find them you know. Even with Desiree's minor powers."

John stopped completely. "Why are ya lettin' me waste moy time if ya knew he wouldn't be able to!?"

"Well, just because he can't doesn't mean I can't" Aislin said with a large smile on her face. "Do you have something that belongs to Isaac?" she asked and almost immediately John pulled out a cross necklace from his pocket. "Perfect." She held the cross for a few moments. Her eyes closed and she became completely still.

John stood there for about five minutes before he saw Aislin move once more. She remained silent for a few moments and he stood there before getting frustrated. "Well!?" he asked his hand running through his blonde hair with a heavy sigh. The blonde women looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Your son was taken by a women." She said simply placing the necklace in his hand. "She's not a normal being though I guess you could say."

"What do ya mean normal being? Ya mean she's a mutant?"

"No. She's not a mutant St. John. She's much worse than any mutant. Her eye are blood red, she killed the only witness of your sons kidnapping, and Isaac watched her in fear. Her names Maria, that's what she told him. John, your son was taken by a Vampire." She paused a moment. "You need to find them, I'll offer my assistance to you. If we can get something of Desiree's…." Aislin stopped as a bracelet was dropped into her hand. Once more she started concentrating, but unlike the first time it wasn't very long. Aislin dropped the necklace with wide eyes and backed away. "No." she said backing up. "That monster"

"What is it Aislin? Whats wrong?" John asked. Aislin looked at him shaking her head with wide eyes. "What did you see? You have to tell me"

"He took her. Him and the Vampire women are working together. He told Desiree she would see Isaac."

"Who!?" John yelled in frustration.

"Mr. Sinister"


	6. Saving Hope

Chapter 6-

The week had passed slowly for Jasper after Desiree had been put into the orphanage. He was doing more to keep himself busy than usual. In his mind he had felt as though he had abandoned the small girl and he hated that feeling. Jasper had walked into his room and found Desiree's pictures hanging up on the wall that she had drawn. He looked at them with interest, noticing that almost all of them contained her holding his hand. The fact that he could tell it was him amazed him, as it was just a four year olds drawing. His eyes caught onto another drawing she had done though and pulled it off the wall.

There were two people in the picture, one that seemed very different, and the red eyes stood out. To him it looked more like a man than a woman, but in her perspective he probably would have looked like a monster. The costume that man wore she had colored black, with red diamond on the chest. The collar that came up high was also colored red. He could see the white she had colored his face, and then used red to put yet another diamond on his forehead. Jasper was clueless as to why she would have drawn someone so strange looking.

The next one was a female that she had given blonde hair too. There really wasn't much different from any other human except for the teeth that the child had drawn coming from her mouth, obviously she was a vampire. He knew the vision people had of vampires and the fact that she knew of them worried him. He sighed and hung the picture back up on the wall and scanned through the others. There was one of another of what could have only been a women, the one thing that stood out, was that she was blue. He could see that Desiree had tried to make what barely looked like skirt, and some sort of design for a belt.

Jasper sighed, knowing he was possibly over thinking everything. He missed the child more than anything at the moment. He was only reading into the pictures too much. His hand ran through his blonde hair and with all his focus on his thoughts he slightly jumped as he turned to see Alice standing in the room. "Hey Darlin'." He said with a small smile as he looked at her. Alice seemed frozen in her place with wide eyes. "What's wrong Alice?"

"I'm sorry…" She said looking him straight in the eyes before her hands covered her face as though she were sobbing. Jasper immediately went to comfort her. "Jasper, please bring her back" Alice said looking at him once more. "They'll kill her if she doesn't get out of there!" she said hysterically. "We have to go, she's in danger Jasper, we have to leave now!"

Jasper didn't hesitate to follow her, nor did he ask questions immediately. He knew Alice never acted like she was and to even think about what was going on would only make things worse. It wasn't until they were half-way to the orphanage that he paused a moment, making Alice stop as well. "Alice, what did you see?"

Alice turned around and looked at him. "Jasper, they know she's different. Those people we took her to, they're selling her to a scientist. I have been trying so hard to get a vision on her, this is the first one I've received and she's in danger. They're torturing the child! I don't know why they would do this to such a sweet little girl!"

"Will get her Alice, don't worry. We're not going to let anything happen to her. I won't allow anything to happen." He reassured her, his eyes going darker as his anger started to rise.

Orphanage

Desiree sat huddled in a corner with her knees pulled to her chest. Tears streamed down her face as the women screamed at her. "You filthy child!" The woman yelled. "I told you not to touch that phone!"

"Ya promised ah could call Jazper!" Desiree yelled at her crying still. Her white bangs stuck to her cheeks as she burying her face in her lap.

"How many times to I have to tell you that they don't want you. You're mutant scum. You have eyes of the devil." She spat out at the girl as she grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet. Desiree screamed in pain as she was pulled forward.

"Let go! That hurts! Stop!" the four year old screamed at Michelle. Desiree was suddenly shoved into a dark room and slammed against the wall hard letting out another scream of pain on contact. She slid down the wall and held her arm. "Ah want Jazper." She cried softly as she slid to the ground.

Michelle moved back into the other room after locking the door Desiree was in. "I can't believe they dropped off mutant filth. Who would give birth to the devils child!" she said to nobody in particular. She went to her office and sat down at the desk going through papers.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on her, she's only a child" Daniel said slipping into the door. "She's done nothing wrong." He told his wife. "Why are you doing this?"

"Do you realize what she'll grow into? Do you see her eyes? She's the devils spawn! Nobody will want her and we'll be stuck with her until she's eighteen. Do you want that Daniel? Do you want a mutant plaguing our Orphanage for normal children? This will ruin us!"

Daniel looked at Michelle shaking his head. "If you didn't want her why the hell did you take her in. She's not been fed in three days, you've refused that! She's not had a single thing to drink since yesterday! You're torturing her! I should call the Cullen's and have they taken her back."

"Don't you dare Daniel!" Michelle exclaimed taking a deep breath. "We won't have her until she's eighteen, and we'll be rich." She turned the computer towards him with a wicked grin on his face. "They're searching for mutant children, offering a huge reward. Daniel, do you know what this means?"

"You're willing to sell a child to a scientist?" He questioned shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"You would rather have her stay here?" Michelle asked. "What are you some sort of mutant lover Daniel?"

"No I'm not, but I won't let you treat an innocent child like this. She's someone's daughter. We don't know what happened to her parents, they could still be alive. The ones who brought her here explained that she had no memory of who she was other than her own name!"

"Daniel…" Michelle started but was cut off as the door swung open. She whirled around and came face to face with Jasper. "Sir, you are not supposed to be in here" She said before stepping back as she heard a low growl come from his throat.

"Where is she?" Jasper demanded, trying desperately to hold himself back from hurting the woman.

"I don't know who you are talking about!" Michelle hollered back at him. As Jasper moved forward Daniel intercepted him.

"I'll take you to her" he said quickly as he tried to get him calmer. He saw Alice standing at the door glowering at Michelle. "Stay here." He instructed Michelle as he motioned for Jasper to follow them. As they walked passed Alice, Jasper took her hand to take her with them, with a slight hesitation Alice followed. "I'm actually glad you came." Daniel said with a deep breath. "I, I should warn you that she won't look too good." Jasper let a low growl escape his throat again and only calmed when Alice put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her and she looked up giving him a reassuring look.

As Daniel opened the door, soft crying could be heard at the far side of the room. Jasper moved into the room without hesitating. Alice stood back and watched her husband as he moved to the small girl. Desiree moved further into the corner at the sound of someone in the room. Jasper kneeled down in front of her. "Hey lil one." He said softly.

Desiree's head shot up at his voice and her eyes widened a bit. "Jazper!" she yelled and jumped into his arms crying, he heard her whimper a bit as her arm hit against his chest. "Ya…Ya came back meh Jazper!" She said looking at him, her face tear stained. "They…they wouldn't let meh call ya. Called meh the devil! Said mean things Jazper!" she cried, wrapping her good arm around his neck.

"If you sign these you can take her with you" Daniel said. "She may need to see a doctor, she hit her shoulder hard against the wall" Jasper glared at him.

"You act as if you care about what happens to her. You are pathetic! You stand by and watch her beat and torture this child!" Jasper yelled, his eyes turning completely black. As he spoke Alice moved out of the room. "Give me the papers." He growled and snatched them away from him, quickly signing them and shoving the clipboard hard against Daniel, knocking the breath out of him. Jasper quickly picked Desiree up. "You're coming home with Alice and me."

"Ah am?" Desiree asked. "No more mean people?"

"No," he said looking at Daniel. "You'll never see them again. I'll protect you" Jasper felt her cling to him as he walked down the hallway, he paused a moment before hurrying to the room where Michelle had been. When he moved into the doorway Alice stood in front of the woman with her fists clenched tightly. Michelle was holding her face.

"You little bitch! What gives you the right to come into my home and assault me!?" Michelle yelled at the pixie vampire.

"What gives you the right to treat a child so horribly!?" Alice exclaimed back.

"She's the devils spawn!" Michelle yelled and Alice's fist swung out and hit the woman in the face.

"She is not; you should look past the outside and see what she's really like! You were going to sell her! She's four years old and you were going to sell her to a scientist that would do awful things to her! You don't even care!"

"Alice." Jasper spoke up making his wife turn around. "Everything's taken care of; we should get Desiree to the hospital." The pixie moved backwards slowly until she was at Jaspers side before she turned around and ran her hand over Desiree's cheek.

"Everything will be fine now." She told the child with a smile. "You won't be going anywhere."

The trio left the home and went to the hospital. The car ride was silent, other than Desiree eating the food that Jasper had stopped to get her, along with a bottle of water. When they pulled up to the building Desiree's eyes widened in fear. "No! Ah can't go in there!"

"Carlisle is in there, remember him." Alice asked still smiling at her. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you."

"Really!? Car'isle's in there!" Desiree asked and jumped out of the car without anymore hesitation, though she still held her arm. As they moved closer Jasper tensed more and more with the smell that ran throughout the hospital. Alice remained by his side and Desiree held his hand on the opposite side.

Carlisle moved through the halls to his next patient when he saw his two children. It took him a moment to realize who the small girl was and immediately moved towards them pulling them aside. "What is going on?" he asked immediately.

"They were hurting her." Alice spoke up. "I saw them mistreating her, and then I saw the woman receiving money from a scientist, she sold her…I couldn't let that happen."

"No, of course not." Carlisle said. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's complaining about her shoulder, she's not moved her arm." Jasper explained to him. "I was told she hit the wall a bit hard."

"Hi Car'isle" Desiree said shyly, still holding Jaspers hand.

"Hello Desiree, why don't we go into this room and I'll look at that arm" He said before looking at Jasper. "Call the police; they will put an alert out."

"She's not going anywhere" Jasper stated.

"Jasper…"

"I already signed the papers, legally, she's my daughter."


	7. Going Home

Chapter 7

Carlisle looked at his son in pure shock. He had never expected Jasper to do something so rash. Usually Jasper was the first to use his head and come up with several different solutions, but this was not like him. The doctor remained silent though as his eyes moved between Jasper and Alice before looking down at the small girl who was clinging to his son. Carlisle let out a small sigh and kneeled down in front of her. "Why don't we get you all fixed up" he asked her and offered to take her good hand. He watched she hesitantly let go of Jaspers hand to take his. "We'll be out in a few moments"

Jasper paced back and forth outside mumbling incoherently and shaking his head as he paused on and off. Alice watched him closely as he did this and hid a small smile. Finally he turned to her and for a moment remained silent. "Jasper, what is it you want to say?" she asked with a small chuckle, and with that his pacing picked up again. Alice suddenly stepped in front of him causing him to stop his movements completely. "Jasper!" she said putting her hand on his chest pushing him back a little.

Jasper blinked and looked down at Alice in confusion. "Why are you upset?" he asked, unaware that his pacing was driving her insane. His golden eyes looked into hers and he remained still for the time before a smile broke across his face. "Alice, I just adopted a child, "he paused and his voice got really low. "A human child"

"Yes I realize that Jasper…" She said.

"I'm a father now…"

"I realize that too"

"You're a mother" He said with a grin.

"Yes I…what!?" She said suddenly. "Jasper you…what..."

"I thought you knew!"

"No I didn't know!"

"But you always do Alice!"

"Jasper!" The pixie exclaimed putting her hands on her hip glaring at him.

"I wouldn't have been able to adopt her as a single parent darlin'," He said looking at her, his eyes softened a bit. "You're worried about being a mother." Jasper stated simply. "I'm sorry Alice. I should have spoken to you before I made a decision as serious as this one. I just, I knew I had to get her out and…"

Alice dropped her hands to her hip and looked down for a moment registering what Jasper had said. _'You're a mother' _those words echoed through her mind several times before she looked at him with a smile. "Jasper." She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist still looking up. "We're parents, we have a family now of our own" Alice stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his lips. Jasper returned the kiss without hesitation and the two remained that way.

Meanwhile Desiree sat on the small bed in the room, Carlisle only a few steps away from her. She kept her head down and didn't speak. As he turned towards her he watched her a moment. "Desiree, are you ok?"

"Are ya mad at Jazper?" Desiree asked, looking at him directly in the eyes, tears threatening to spill.

Carlisle was silent for a moment before he let out a small sigh. "I'm not angry with him child, just very surprised."

"Are ya gonna make meh go away again?" She asked, her eyes pained at the thought of leaving them again. Carlisle smiled and slowly slid her arm into the sling he had brought over.

"No. You aren't going anywhere. You sweetheart are a part of our family now" he told her lightly touching her nose with his index finger.

"Really? Ah like ya and everyone! Ah get to be in a good family!" She giggled. "Thank ya Car'isle." She said.

"Grandpa" He corrected her. "You are my grandaughter now, you can call me Grandpa" Desiree's face lit up. "And.." He leans down and whispers something in her ear causing her to giggle. "Okay?" Desiree nodded and Carlisle helped her slide down to the floor. He opened the door to find Jasper and Alice still standing there. "She's all fixed up, you can take her home."

"Really?" Jasper asked, a smile crossing his face.

"Yes Jasper. Esme and I will go shopping for food as soon as I get off. She needs to go home and rest, she's been through a lot, she needs to keep her arm in the sling at all times."

"Yes sir." He said and Desiree looked at Carlisle who gave her a nod.

"Let's go home Daddy" She said looking at Jasper with a bright smile. "Mama?" Desiree looks at Alice, both look at her in shock before she started giggling. "Grandpa said I should call ya Mama and Daddy for now on."

"Did he now? Well, let's let Grandpa get back to work and get home then." Alice said. "We'll have to surprise the others." Desiree nodded quickly, Jasper still frozen at the words that left Desiree's mouth. "Jasper?"

"Daddy are ya ok?" Desiree asked. Jasper simply nodded and Alice let out a small giggle.

"Let's go home" She said

Once they got home Alice's face brightened up even more. "We should fix Edwards room up as Desiree's! I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

"Alice…" Jasper started. "We can't steal Edwards's room…again"

"Sure we can! It will only be for a short time, Esme is going to add another room to the house, and it's going to be fit for a princess!" Alice walked into the house holding Desiree's hand, "Why don't you sit here and watch TV, We'll get your room set up"

"Okay Mama" Desiree said with a grin and moved to the couch, wiggling her way up using one arm. She sat there for some time watching cartoons before the front door opened. She gave a quick glance over. "Hi Uncle Emmy!" She said before turning back to the television.

"Hey kid" Emmett said as he continued to walk towards the stairs. He suddenly stopped halfway up and looked back. "Desiree?"

"Yes Uncle Emmy?" Not saying a word he moved back down towards her and leaned over close to her face. Desiree glanced over at him and scrunched up her face before giggling and leaning close to his face. She moved her head closer until her nose touched his and she moved it back and forth. "Esk'mo kiss!" she exclaimed and giggled even more.

"ROSALIE!!!!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed causing his wife to rush in. He stood up straight and pointed. "It's magic! She just appeared on the couch out of nowhere, poof here she is! Rose how is that possible? How did she poof here!?"

Desiree stood up on the couch and reached out with her good hand to feel Emmett's forehead. "Nope no fever" Desiree stated tapping her chin. "Auntie Rose'lie? Is Uncle Emmett gonna be okay?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"I'm sure he will be Desiree." She said with a laugh. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Mama and Daddy brought me here" Desiree said sitting back down. "They're upstairs taking stuff out of Uncle Eddie's room" she paused. "They say that's gonna be meh room now…till grandma makes my Princess room"

Rosalie and Emmett met eyes before a smirk crossed Rosalie's face. "Jasper and Alice." She said simply and then Emmett let out a loud bellowing laugh. Alice appeared at the top of the stairs and skipped down.

"I see you've met the newest member of our family." She said with a large smile. "And Desiree your room is almost done"

"Yay! Thank ya Mama!" Desiree exclaimed. "Uncle Emmy was bein' funny." She said.

"Isn't he always?" Alice laughed. "Oh! Edwards home!" she clapped her hands together. "Wonderful, he'll have so much fun!"

"ALICE!" Edward yelled as soon as he walked in. "Why is all my stuff on the front lawn!? Stop singing songs in your head!"

"Hiya Uncle Eddie" Desiree said tugging on his shirt.

"Hey brat" He answered before doing a double take. He blinked a few times in confusions. "What is she doing here?" he asked calmly. "I thought she was…."

"She was but she's here now" Alice said. "Jasper and I adopted her, so she's part of the family"

Edward looked at Desiree cautiously as she looked up at him smirking mischievously. "We're gonna have lots of fun Uncle Eddie." The little girl said to him.

"Edward"

"Eddie"

"It's Edward, brat"

"Well meh name ain't brat so till ya call meh Desiree ah'll call ya Uncle Eddie! That's what Grandpa said!" She said before stomping on his foot as hard as she could and running to hide behind Emmett, sticking her tongue out at him. Emmett's laughter was once more booming throughout the house.

Edward let out a low growl towards Emmett before turning to Alice. "Why are my belonging on the front lawn?"

"Well my daughter needed a room, and I know she'll love yours! Besides its right across the hall from mine and Jaspers, so it works out perfectly!" Alice said remaining as enthusiastic as before as she danced around him. "Oh Rosalie we have to go shopping for Desiree! " She said to her sister, and immediately Desiree clung to Emmett even tighter.

Rosalie laughed and went to join her sister on what the needed for the child. "What happened to your arm kid?" Emmett questioned looking down at her.

"The mean lady…but Grandpa fixed it up so it's ok!" She said sitting on the couch again. Emmett sat next to her and she crawled onto his lap. "Ah'm happy ya here Uncle Emmy."

"I'm glad you're here too, kid." He said ruffling her hair.

As the day went on all the Cullen kids got readjusted to having Desiree around once more. Edward had moved his belonging to the small apartment room above the garage. Edward stood across the room watching as Emmett interacted with her, and as she would run to Jasper giggling as the bear like man chased after her. Rosalie and Alice had been sitting at the kitchen table going through catalogs looking for the perfect wardrobe for Desiree. Not only clothes though but also furniture for the room they knew Esme would be building soon enough.

When both Carlisle and Esme walked into the house, they we greeted quickly by the four year old. "Grandma! Grandpa!" she yelled and ran to them.

"Well hello there Desiree, I am so glad to see you!" Esme gushed before turning to all the teenagers. "We have quite a few grocery bags to bring in, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper could you help out?"

"Yes ma'm" All three immediately said and moved out to the car to help.

Carlisle picked Desiree up into his arms, he hadn't realized until then how small the girl was compared to others her age. "So tell me Desiree, have they been treating you okay while we have been gone?"

"Uh huh! Daddy and Mama cleaned out Uncle Eddie's room and put all his stuff outside...and Uncle Eddie came home all grrrrr!!!" She said stomping around acting Edward out. "Then he said brat! And ah said EDDIE! And then he goes all grrr again and went all sad in the corner….Uncle Emmy laughed!"

"Aren't you just full of energy?" Esme laughed happily. She loved that they now had a child around the house; it filled the hole in her heart even more. Having the five 'teenagers' was wonderful, but she knew they could take care of themselves. Desiree however was just a small child, and she loved how much she would brighten up the room when she entered. Esme knew that things would be a bit different having her around, and she could only hope it would make them better.

Desiree watched as Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked by with bags in their arms with a smile on her face. "Grandpa? Ah'm not goin somewhere else again am ah? They were mean people…and…"

"You are not going anywhere Desiree" He said kissing her cheek. "You will be here for a very long time."

Desiree nodded. "Pinky promise Grandpa?" she asked him holding out her pinky to him. Carlisle held out his and hooked it with hers.

"Promise Desiree"

**Mr. Sinister's Hideout**

Mr. Sinister stood in front of two being, his red eyes glowing angrily in the darkness. "What do you mean you can't locate them!" he yelled.

"Just as we said, we do not know where those children went! The demon eyed one somehow escaped and the boy followed her. I lost track of their scent when it became mixed with more than one. Maybe if the shape shifter hadn't gotten in my way I would have grabbed the kid faster!"

"If you hadn't gotten in my way I would have been able to get my granddaughter before we lost her in the woods! You were more concerned with feeding on the pathetic human that we came across." The blue shape shifter snapped back.

"Maybe I should have killed that girl instead of keeping her alive Smurf!" the female vampire growled.

"Oh yes, calling me that is not only immature but very unoriginal Maria!"

"Both of you stop!" Mr. Sinister yelled. "Mystique, I want you to remain near the location that the two of you lost the children at. Maria, try and locate them, make yourself useful somehow. If you want that army of yours you need these kids. They will be the asset to your future."

"They're children, I still don't understand"

"Desiree Marie LeBeau is the daughter of Remy LeBeau and Anna Marie Darkholme, two X-men with quite a bit of power between them. Their daughter was born with a gift and at some point will have the potential to gain even more power! Though I would have preferred the Summers child they would have known it was me almost immediately. We grabbed Allerdyce's son because he was easier, with Pyro's powers, though they aren't the strongest they certainly are not weak."

"I could turn them now and they would be better than any new born vampire I have created." Maria said flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Though children vampires never gain real control so they would be quite useless"

"My Granddaughter will not be changed." Mystique snapped. "The only reason I am even considering doing this is because you swore to me she would not be harmed. If this monster puts her hands on Desiree…"

"Do as I told you, report back when I call for you. Now leave" Mr. Sinister yelled at them taking in a deep breath as he watched the two women leave. "Sabretooth," The scientist started. "I had a lead on one of the kids in an orphanage. I want you to go and see the woman, she'll have information on who took the girl, kill them after, and we don't need anyone warning the family that has the LeBeau child." Sabretooth growled deeply as he walked out of the room. "Hopefully one of them comes back successful."


	8. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-men.

AN: I know this took awhile, and its kinda short. Next chapter SHOULD be longer. I have had a lot of stuff going on so that is the reason for the delay. I hope you enjoy! PLEASE leave a review! They encourage me to keep going and I Appreciate every single one of them!

* * *

Chapter 8- Beginning of the End

Desiree sat on the bench in front of Edward's piano, but didn't dare touch it. She had been with the Cullen's for the past month and everyone seemed to be enjoying having the child bring life to the house. She was always so enthusiastic about everything she did, whether it were something simple, or more difficult. She often took to some of the musical instruments, specifically staring at piano all the time. For some reason it attracted her and she found it beautiful. Her red eyes would look over the keys and her hand would almost touch them, but always moved back before she did. Desiree was still scared that Edward didn't like her.

Edward moved through the house in silence. It hadn't been quiet since Desiree came, and sometimes he didn't like the change. He entered the room and saw Desiree sitting silently at his piano, but never once said anything, he just watched as she pretended to play music. It wasn't until he was behind her that Desiree looked up and quickly slid off the bench and moved away from him. Her eyes were wide and seemed scared.

"Ah…ah'm sorry!" She said as her bottom lip quivered.

"It's ok Desiree. I did not know you liked the piano," He said leaning down to her level after crossing the room towards her.

"Its very pretty!" Desiree told him. "Ya play right? Ah hear it sometimes…"

"Yes, I do," Edward answered as he smiled at her. "Would you like me to play for you?"

"Would ya, Uncle Eddie?" She asked him smiling. Instantly Edward picked her up into his arms and took her back to the piano and sat down, placing her next to him. Desiree looked up at him as he smiled down at her. He placed his hands on the keys and started playing a soft melody. Desiree tilted her head to the side as she listened to it. To the small girl it sounded like an angel was playing for her.

At the door Esme and Carlisle stood watching their son finally interacting with the new addition to their family. The two of them had noticed Edward avoiding the child while everyone else happily took care of her. Carlisle looked to Esme, who simply nodded and the two of them left the room once more. Edward glanced over for a moment to see them just turning away. "Uncle Eddie?" Desiree asked as he finished. "Ya play really pretty."

Edward gave the child a small smile. "Thank you, Desiree." Desiree looked at the piano and then back at Edward before looking down at the piano again. "Is there something you want to ask me?" he asked her and reached over brushing some hair from her face.

"Will...will ya teach me to play?" She asked him softly keeping her eyes down. Edward watched her closely for a moment before moving her to his lap. Desiree looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank ya!"

**At the Park**

Emmett and Jasper had gone out for a bit and found themselves at park with a football. The sky was overcast and looked as though it was about to rain, perfect for the two vampires. Emmett threw the ball towards Jasper only for it to going over him a bit too much. The ball landed at the feet of a blonde boy who looked down and then at them. "Hey kid! Can you toss the ball back?" Emmett called to him. The boy looked back at the ball before stepping back and kicking it as hard as he could. If Emmett had been any other place than he would have dodged it completely, instead though the ball hit him square in the face. The boy doubled over in a loud laughter pointing at Emmett, finding it absolutely hilarious.

Jasper had to look away from Emmett to keep from laughing, the look on his brothers face was too much for him to handle. The pure shock that had appeared didn't leave his face as he stared at the little boy. Emmett suddenly raised the ball to throw it at the kid and Jasper grabbed his arm before he could. "Don't you dare…" Jasper said and started laughing. "Don't you recognize him Emmett? He's the boy from the hospital. The one who threw water on you."

Emmett looked closer at him before recognizing him. "Oh yeah…him…" Emmett mumbled. Jasper took the ball from Emmett and threw it at him. "Hey!" he yelled before throwing it right back at his brother. Neither one of them noticed their wives making their way towards them as the wrestling match in the park began. The two women looked at each other before looking back at their husbands and shaking their heads in disapproval. No matter how many times they told them not to fight in public, it went in one ear and out the other.

The blonde boy had sat down mesmerized with them wrestling. "Go skinny funny looking one! Get Baloo! Take him down!" Rosalie and Alice glanced down at him as he started cheering for Jasper. "C'mon mate! Ya gotta do better than that! OY could do better than that!"

Alice cleared her throat to get Jasper attention. As soon as he turned to his wife, Emmett threw a punch at him before the two suddenly stopped. "He started it!" they both yelled.

"I didn't! You threw the ball at me." Emmett said.

"Real mature Emmett." Jasper said starting to make his way to Alice. As he walked past him he elbowed his brother roughly in the ribs wearing a grin on his face.

"And that was!? Rosssseeee" Emmett whined, only to be ignored.

Rosalie kneeled down to the small boys height and opened her mouth to speak, only for the little boy to look over at her and turn his complete attention onto Rosalie. " 'ello beautiful" he said with a grin and took her hand kissing the back of it. "Moy names Izzy, pleasure to have ya in moy company. Did ya come to watch the match? Oy could give ya a better show! How'd ya loyke to go home with me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Alice immediately put a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter down. Rosalie looked at Izzy in shock not knowing how to respond to the small boy. Before she could though the boy was snatched away from her.

"Brat that's my woman!" Emmett told Izzy after throwing him over his shoulder.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. "Put him down! You can't handle a child like that!"

" Aww c'mon Rosie! I'm not gonna let a little brat like him hit on you! Besides he threw the damn ball and hit me with it"

"Ya said a bad word Emmett…HA what kinda name is EMMETT!? What a bloody loser"

"Yeah, your one to talk, Izzy." Emmett countered rolling his eyes putting Izzy down as Rosalie continued to glare at him. Rosalie immediately went to the small boy to make sure he was ok. "Oh c'mon Rose, I didn't hurt him."

"He scratched me Rose. Right here" Izzy pointed to his cheek. "Can ya kiss it better luv?" A grin crossed his face as he looked at Emmett. "Oy think I'm getting a bruise on moy arm too"

"He's doing that on purpose! Jazz tell me you saw that! Alice, come on we're family! The little brat is telling lies!"

Jasper remained silent, acting as though he was too preoccupied with Alice as the child egged his brother one. "Your being childish Emmett…" Jasper told him. "Are you really jealous of a boy?"

"How would you feel if he was hitting on Ali?"

"I wouldn't think about it because he's a KID"

"Both of you stop." Alice said watching her sister and shaking her head seeing Emmett's face as she did kiss the boys cheek. "Izzy, where are your parents?"

"Oy don't know…." he said. "Oy woke up in the hospital and then they sent me to some Foster home…bunch of idiots live there, so oy ran.."

"Izzy, you shouldn't worry them" Rosalie said .

"They don't loyke me anyways luv, oy've actually been lookin for Doll. She was supposed to visit me again but never did…"

"Desiree is with us now." Alice smiled at the boy. "She's safe at home with our mother."

"Can Oy go home with ya! Oy'll be good oy swear! Oy wanna see Doll..pleeaaasse" Izzy begged them. "Please, Please, Please!!??"

**Xavier Institute**

Anna sat in her daughter's room on the girl's bed. A large stuffed dog was in her arms as she cried softly to herself. For a month they had been searching non stop for the small girl. Desiree was nowhere to be found though. Cerebro was unable to pick her no matter how many times they tried. Anna didn't want to give up; she didn't want to believe that her only child was gone.

Remy walked into the room and leaned against the door frame looking at his wife. "Anna, chere we're followin' da lead dat we have." He started and moved forward. "I know dis hard."

"Remy, how could someone take her from us lahke that? Why meh baby?" her voice was soft and pained. Remy moved towards his wife and pulled her close. "Ah jus' wan' her home an' safe, ah wan' her back 'ere wit' us"

"I know chere" Remy held Anna trying to comfort her best he could. He had been out searching day and night for his daughter. St. John and he had followed the lead as far as they could only to end up in a dead end. The couple sat on their daughter's bed together in silence. Both of their heads turned to the door when they heard a slight knock. Scott Summers stood in the doorway, a pair of ruby quartz glasses covering his eyes.

"Logan's found something" he said simply. "We're flying to Mississippi immediately."

A few minutes later Remy and Anna were in the hangar preparing to board the jet. St. John Allerdyce moved into the hangar with Ororo Munroe. The whole room remained silent as they entered the jet and prepared for the plane ride to the south.

A few hours past when they arrived at the location Logan was at. The wolverine refused to look the group in the eyes, which was odd for the man that would confront any situation straight forward. Ororo moved to her husband and put her hand on his before they made their way towards the woods. As they approached the spot Ororo's eyes widened and her hand went over her mouth in shock. Logan's arm moved around her waist to comfort her, knowing the scene.

St. John was the next to walk up. He stood before the scene with his fists clenched. His eyes shut and tears slowly fell down his cheeks. He moved forward and fell to his knees before picking the body up in his arms. "No…" he mumbled over and over. "No, why…not moy boy…" he cried. He held his sons still body close to him, cradling the boy back and forth. The older mans body started shaking as he began to cry uncontrollably.

"Oh meh gawd" Anna's voice was suddenly heard. "Desiree…" her voice was soft before she let out a scream. "NO! NO! Not her. NO!" She screamed at the tope of her lungs. Remy held her back and pulled her closer to him. "NO! Remy weh gotta wake her up! Weh gotta!"

"Anna…"

"Don't ya dare. Don't ya dare say it Remy! She's our baby, she's our baby" Anna fell into sobs as Remy held her, holding her against his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head crying with his wife. All that could be heard were the sobs of the parents that had just lost their children. Nobody said a word for sometime.

"I know who did this." Logan started.

"Who? Oy'm gonna kill the son of a bitch!" St. John said angrily. "He's all oy had left in moy life. They took him from."

"Who Logan?" Remy asked after a few moments.

"Mystique"


	9. The Truth

Disclaimer- I do not own X-men or Twilight. Desiree and Izzy are my original characters.

Author Note- Hey! So so so sorry it took so long to update, thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE keep reviewing!! They really do help me continue writing, I'll be working on Chapter 10 immediately. There will however be a large time skip coming up. I don't know if it will be chapter 10 or 11, but be on a look out for One-shots that happen throughout the missing years.

* * *

Chapter 9- The Truth

Desiree stood on the top of the step stool in the kitchen that Esme had bought just for the small girl. She stood next to her grandmother and watched closely as she put several ingredients into a bowl. The two were spending the day together while everyone was busy. Carlisle had to be at work earlier that morning. Alice and Rosalie had left to go shopping, dragging their husbands with them as far as Esme knew. Alice had asked Desiree if she would have liked to go, but the girl declined, knowing what her mother was like on a shopping trip. Edward was around, Desiree knew this but didn't want to bother him. So Esme had offered to bake cookies with Desiree, and the young mutant happily agreed.

She stood on the stool, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a small apron with flowers on it Esme had made for her. Desiree smiled up at Esme and paid close attention to what she was doing. As soon as Esme had everything in the mixing bowl she moved it in front of Desiree and stood behind her Granddaughter. "Hold the mixer like this sweetheart" Esme told her and put her hand over Desiree's small one. She turned the mixer on and Desiree's giggles immediately filled the air. Esme laughed with the small girl.

As Esme placed the cookie dough on the sheet and Desiree watched her closely. The two turned at the same time as they heard the door open. "We're home!" Emmett's voice boomed and immediately Desiree looked at Esme who go the girl a small nod.

"Go ahead sweetheart." she said with a laugh.

Desiree leaned over and kissed her before jumping from the stool. "UNCLE EMMY!" she exclaimed and ran straight to him. He picked her up and spun her around. "Yay! Ah missed ya!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Daddy and Mama here?"

"Yep, they sure are, and we brought someone to see you." he said.

"Doll!" Izzy's voice echoed through the house and Desiree let out a loud squeal making Emmett wince and put the little girl down.

"Izzy! My Izzy is here!" she exclaimed and ran to him, the two friends hugging each other tightly. Esme walked out to see what all the excitement was and smiled as she saw the two children together. She could see Desiree's entire face glow with happiness as she spoke with the only person she remembered from her past. "Grandma was letting me make cookies!" Desiree turned to Esme. "Can Izzy have cookies?"

"Of course sweetheart" Esme said with a smile. "Why don't the two of you go play video games until they are ready, I'll call you when they are done"

"Ok!" Desiree said as she took Izzy's hand. "Uncle Emmy has cool games!"

Izzy paused a moment and glanced at Esme. "Thank ya ma'm" he said with a smile before disappearing into the other room with Desiree, their laughter could be heard very clearly.

Esme turned and looked at her children. "You can not just bring children here on a whim. Where are his parents? They could be looking for him and we are not the easiest to find. You know this." she said looking at the four of them.

"He ran away from his foster home" Rosalie said. "When he heard that we had Desiree he wouldn't stop asking for her and even followed us. I couldn't say no."

"Its just for a little while. We will take him straight home after he visits with Desi." Alice offered. "He just wanted to make sure she was okay, and nothing we said would work."

Esme looked between all four of them, knowing their intentions were only good. "Only for a little while and you take him back immediately, you understand. If you ever want to bring him back here we need permission from his guardian" Esme sighed. "Go make sure the two stay out of trouble."

Xavier's Institute

Remy sat next to his daughters body, his elbows resting on the table she lay on, his head in his hands. He had been there since they had come back from the south, after they had discovered the bodies. He couldn't believe that his daughter was gone. She was so young, and he had failed. He had failed as a father in protecting his child. "I'm sorry petite…I'm sorry" he sobbed as he sat in the completely silent room. He looked up towards his child's face and that was when for the first time he noticed something. Remy stood up and moved over looking closer at her right shoulder. "Dat bastard…" he said angrily. "Dat fuckin' bastard" Remy pressed the intercom. "Get down 'ere" he ordered, and before long the team had entered the med lab. "Dats not my child…" he stated.

Anna looked at Remy with shock on her face. She never expected her husband to be in denial about their daughters death to the point where he claimed it wasn't even her. "Remy, sugah.." she started to say but watched as he gently turned the body over on its stomach. "What are ya doin Remy?"

"Dat bastard cloned our daughter" he said and lifted up the hair revealing marks on the back of the neck. "I've seen dis before when I worked f'r 'im. All da Marauders 'ad dese marks. Dats how y' knew dey weren't da real ones. An'…she don' 'ave her birthmark." He said. "Dats how ah knew…she 'as no birt' mark…instead she 'as dese…" he said pointing to the bite mark on her neck.

"He has the same.." St. John said after checking the body that looked like his son. "So..they did this to trick us? They didn't want us going after them. Oy'll kill 'em."

"Now the question is where are the real kids?" Jean Grey said. "Those children are still out their somewhere. We need to find them. I will go try cerebro once more. Emma, could you assist me?"

"Yes." Emma simply stated. Usually the two didn't get along, but the White Queen knew that if it came down to her children missing, she would need the help as well.

As the group left the room the eyes of the small boy opened. What were once blue were now red. He sat up and looked around the room as if being controlled by someone. He slid off the table and moved to the girls body. "Wake up." he said. "Its time" The small girls eyes opened then, her eyes unchanging from the red on black. They moved quickly and silently through the home, still in their dirty beat up clothes. The boy led the girl outside and soon they were let loose into the neighborhood.

When Dr. Hank McCoy moved into the medical lab again he stopped in front of the two tables. "This could be trouble…" He said to himself before setting off the intruder alarm. Over the intercom his voice remained calm. "We have a situation, remain calm and go to your rooms. Nobody is to leave the building, we are going on lockdown." he said. "All X-men report to the war room immediately"

As they gathered in the war room they wondered what was going on. It was unusual for Hank to call for a meeting in the war room. "We have a situation. The bodies are missing." he stated with ease. All the people in the room remained silent unsure what to say. "We are aware of their appearances but we do not know what Desiree and Izzy…"

"Do not call them that" Anna said. "They are not our children."

"My apologies Anna. These clones, we do not know what they are capable of. We need to be careful when searching for them, they could be…"

"What did the marks on the neck look like?" Logan asked speaking up for the first time.

"Very faint crescent moons" Remy told him. "Dat what y' saw St. John?"

"Aye…not very noticeable less y' really lookin'…" John answered. "Why?"

"I saw a lot of this durin' the Civil War" He started.

"Your showing your age again Wolverine" Bobby Drake said with a slight laugh trying to brighten the mood, but instead was immediately smacked on the back of his head by his wife, Emma. "Ow…"

"Stop showing your idiocy Robert and just listen." Emma glared at him for a moment. "Continue Logan."

"We had a lot of good men killed durin' the war, and some weren't from gunshots. From what I heard there was a woman trying to make an army of Vampires."

"You have got to be kidding me Logan" Warren Worthington III said crossing his arms. "An army of Vampires? Is that why the North won the war?"

"Ya can smell the death on 'em. Not very strong but its there for someone who has my kinda nose." Logan growled. "The heartbeats not there, they don't gotta breathe. Most vampires ain't stupid enough to stay around humans."

"What are you saying Logan?" Scott Summers asked from his spot across from him.

"The ones that didn't disappear were drained of blood, they were bit and had marks on 'em like those kids had" Logan said.

"Are you trying to tell me that those kids are vampires?" Scott asked.

"That's exactly what I'm sayin'. If we're dealin' with vampires its gonna be trouble. They got them higher ups that take care of business if things get out of hand. Ya know how this place has a set of rules? Vampire world has 'em too."

"How do you know this?" Warren piped up again.

"Cuz the bitch bit me once and not even I completely healed, that venom ain't weak bub." Logan stated. "Can barely see it, and the venom didn't change me cuz of my healin'. but it sure left its mark. She never came after me again."

"How did you find her?"

"She killed one of my men during the war. Only years later I saw him alive, couldn't get to him though because of her. He had been one of the best soldiers, went up in ranks quick, good at makin' strategies, had a good head on his shoulders. Hated havin' to make that visit to his family."

"So he'd know a bit about what we're dealing with if we are dealing with Vampires" Kitty Pryde spoke up. "We can start looking if you have a name. I have the skills to find practically anyone. Even if they aren't online, I can see if they have gone places, if you have a picture I can scan it and find anywhere he's been by hacking into systems."

"I'll start lookin' for something."

"Give me a name and I will start looking as well" Kitty said with a smile. "Finally something I can do to help."

"Jasper Whitlock" Logan said simply and left the room. He moved upstairs to his room where he knew he had information that was needed. He pulled out a medium size box and within it a set of journals tied together. He soon pulled out a set of pictures and looked through them. Several of them included him with the young soldier and he shook his head. The memories of the war had come back not long ago, and these had helped quite a bit. He remembered the boy specifically, and that he guided him quite a bit. He looked at him almost as a son. When he had received the young recruit, he knew he had lied about his age, and felt that he should protect him. That was what he had done, until the day he was killed.

He remembered that they said he had deserted them, because there was no body when Logan had gone back. The feral mutant had known the truth though. He knew that the boy had been taken from them, and that he would have never abandoned them. Taking one of the pictures he moved back to the basement and tossed the picture on the table. "Call me if ya find anything. I'm goin' to look on my own" he stated and left once more.


	10. Unwanted Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Twilight.

AN- I am so sorry! I meant to update a while back but I hit a bad case of writers block! I hope you enjoy this chapter and again I am sooo sorry! PLEASE Review!

* * *

Chapter 10- Unwanted Visitors

Kitty Pryde typed away on the computer looking for any matches from the picture Logan had given her. She had searched so many different places for a match and nothing had yet come up. She had been awake for over twenty four hours and had half a dozen coffees later there was nothing. Kitty leaned forward on her elbows and sighed, almost ready to give up. Pete Wisdom stepped into the room holding their five month daughter in his arms. "Kit? Ya shouldn't still be awake. Why don't y come to bed?"

"If this man can help Anna find little Desiree…" Kitty started., "Then I will find him no matter what." As she finished talking her hands started to type once more. "I just can't find anything on him except how he was in the civil war."

"Logan said he's a vampire right?" Pete questioned her. He had not been present for the X-men's meeting. "Well," Pete started, "Try leavin' the last name blank. Don't know much about the vamps in the world but ya know they probably drop their last name after awhile. Ya used the picture scanner yet? That should bring up any time of matches." Kitty glanced at her husband with a smile on her face. "I know I know I'm not just good look, I do got the brains to" he grinned. Just as Kitty was about to say something in response she heard the voice of her son.

"MOMMY!!" his voice was full of terror and in a split second Kitty phased through the walls and moved into his bedroom. "Mommy!" the little boy clung To Kitty the moment he saw her and she held him close.

"What's wrong Jett?" She asked holding him close to her.

"Izzy! I saw Izzy outside the window!" Jett said. "He had scary red eyes though Mommy." he clung to Kitty who continued to hold him. "Broke my window." the six year old cried. Kitty looked at the window and saw the crack in it. It wasn't fully broken but it looked as though it was about to crumble.

"Its ok Jett. I'm right here. Nobody is going to get you."

"Daddy said Mommy will kick anyone's ass that tries to hurt me or Cassie. He said he'd kill them though."

"Daddy shouldn't be using that kind of language around you, but yes that would probably happen sweety."

"I wanna fight like you and Daddy…" Jett said. "I wanna protect Cassie. Nobody will hurt my sister. I'm a big boy." He told her pulling away from Kitty, who had a smile on her face. "I'll protect all the girls!" Kitty laughed and took his hand as they walked out of the room. She found Pete sitting at the computer with pictures of Jasper lined up on the screen.

"Pete!" She exclaimed running to him. "What is all this?"

"This my love, is Jasper Whitlock. Only as I said he don't go by that name."

"Hale." Kitty repeated his last name. "How many times has he been to school!?" She exclaimed. "We don't know if he's still at any of these or.."

"Well all we gotta do is figure out what all these places got in common. But first ya gotta get some sleep. We can figure the rest out after that."

"Jetts staying with us. He said he saw Izzy outside his window and its broken now. I'm not letting him go back into that room."

"That's fine. Ya wanna stay in our room Jett?" He asked his son ruffling his hair a bit.

"Ok!" The little boy said taking his mothers hand once more. As tough as he always tried to be he would always come back to his mother side. The family walked out of the room and towards the bedroom in silence. All of them extremely tired, the baby already asleep in her fathers arms.

As the entire house grew silent, the child Jett had seen moved through the house in silence until he came to the glowing screen with Jaspers face on it. He stood there for a moment before a figure moved behind him. "At least you were able to get them out of the room." the woman said angrily. Blue hands reached down at the keyboard and started typing away, until the screen was blank. "Get out of he boy, before you screw everything up." In response all the woman got was a growl but the boy took off out of the house and soon met up with the young girl. The two were nameless, they didn't know who they were, but they knew they had each other. The young girl leaned over a body, blood dripping down her face and smiled at the boy next to her. They knew what their mission was, but their blood lust was taking over. No matter how hard Sinister tried, he could not control what the child vampires were going to do next.

The next morning several members of the X-men were in front of the television. Reports of killings were taking over the news, and there were no eye witnesses. They were seeing entire families being murdered in their own homes and no trace of who did it. Jean Grey looked towards her husband not having any words to say. The entire room was silent, all in shock, but they knew the answer. The two children who held the faces of the ones they loved had done this. They weren't going to be safe here, Jean knew this. With all their families they were at risk of not only being attacked, but being blamed because they were mutants.

"We're taking David, Renee and Michelle to Boston." Emma suddenly announced. "My children will not be at risk of being hurt. I believe we should all switch location to the Massachusetts academy. Its closed down but we can always stay there. There is room for everyone."

"At this point it is probably our best option." Ororo Munroe said. "I received a phone call from Logan this morning. He's been on the road looking for any clues as to where this Jasper Whitlock is. He's found a few leads so he will be gone awhile. If moving will keep Zaira away from harm then moving is for the best." she stated. "I have the greatest belief that if anyone will find Desiree and Isaac it will be Logan. He has the determination to bring them back to their parents safely."

"Well everything that I had found was completely removed from the computer." Kitty said. "We won't be going to Massachusetts" she said and looked at Pete for a moment. "We're going to England, if you need us, we'll come, but the safety of our children right now is top priority."

"Warren and myself will be taking our children to England as well. My brother said we could stay with him for the time being." Elisabeth Braddock said after looking at her husband. Warren took her hand and squeezed it a bit. "I will always be there though if you need me, Warren as well. We just have to get Angelo and Angela to safety, and Shae is still only a baby."

"Oy'm goin with Emma. If oy'm gonna be seein' moy son again oy got more hope with her than goin and runnin off on moy own." St. John said. "Oy gotta find him. He's all oy really have, ya gotta understand that." he told them.

**Somewhere in America**

**(Few weeks later)**

Logan pulled up to a small town and climbed off his bike. He moved into the local bar and as he stepped inside most of the room turned to look at him. He continued to move in and sat at the bar ordering himself a beer. A few minutes after he received it he took a large drink and then set it down. Three men stood behind him, Logan looked back eyeing them. "Move on bub." he said simply until the man grabbed his shoulders.

"We don't like strangers in these parts" the man stated. "What are you doing here?" He received no answer for a moment. "What…" Logan sent his fist towards the man and sent him across the room. He stood there for a moment and listened for anything unusual

"I'm lookin' for this boy." He stated holding up a picture of Jasper. "Ya seen him ya better tell me before ya all start pissin' me off."

"You can't jut come in…" the sudden sound of Logan's claws came out and the man hurried backwards away from him. "Your one of them!"

The X-man let out a growl making a few more people back off. "I'm lookin' for this boy" he repeated. "Ya know anything?"

"N..No…never seen him."

"Now get outa my bar freak." The owner said to Logan. He snatched up his beer and stepped outside.

"You know something." A voice said from the shadows.

"Had a feelin' ya would be the one to step up." Logan stated. "Ya know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him in years, you shouldn't go around flashing his picture like that, that's an old picture, people will question."

"it's the only picture I got of him bub."

"You won't find him. And its better if you don't. Look, he's found a new life and you don't need to go and ruin that for him. He's better than before."

"Yeah well, he could the answer at something that's goin on"

"You talking about the immortal children?"

"How do you know of them?"

"I killed one of them a few days ago. The girl escaped though." the man stated. "You need to stay away, I'm sure he doesn't know anything."

"Not a matter of not knowin'…whose the woman who changed him" Logan asked and was met with silence this time. "You know who it is."

"I'm not helping you with that." the man said simply. "We all left that life and I'm not going to help you bring him back to it. He left because it was destroying him."

"I'm not trying to bring him back to her, I need information about her." He was met with more silence before the man stepped out from the shadows.

"Follow me." he stated and walked down the dark street in silence. "I catch word that anything happened to him, hell will break loose. He's a close friend of mine, and he's happy with that family he's with." The man opened a door to an apartment. "Charlotte!" he called out.

"Peter, your…who is this?" Charlotte questioned, her burgundy eyes looking at Logan.

"He was at the bar asking about Jasper." Peter answered kissing her cheek. "He also knew about that child we found."

"You should leave Jasper alone." Charlotte stated simply. "He left us years ago, that's all you need to know." she paused. "And…the child is dead…"

"Did the kid look like them?" Logan asked holding up a picture of Desiree and Izzy together.

"Yes." Both Peter and Charlotte answered.

"The one ya killed…wasn't the real kid. He was a clone."

"Clone? Who would be able to clone a human being?" Charlotte asked. "A child at that!"

"We know who did that, what we need to know is who changed 'em." Logan stated. "The real kids could be hurt and we need to find 'em." Logan said. "That's why I need to find Jasper Whitlock."

Peter and Charlotte glanced each other for a moment in silence. Peter looked at Logan shaking his head. "You won't find him under that name…" he stated. "If this is only to help those kids, then we'll help you. I don't know where he is, but we saw him awhile back. He goes by Jasper Hale. He was with his mate, what was her name Charlotte…"

"Alice." She answered. "They have golden eyes."

"Golden?"

"Jasper gave up on the life he had with Maria. Every time he hunted, he fell into depression even more. He has a gift, can read emotions of people."

"He's an empath." Logan stated. "Know a few of those. So where did he go?"

"He's been with Alice for along time. I know they went to a family. They are on a different diet than most vampires. Jasper said it was still difficult for him, but he's really working on changing." Charlotte said.

"They feed on animals instead of humans. They live among them as normal people. It might be a bit difficult to find him. We don't know anything else." Logan stood up and headed towards the door without another word just as he stepped out Peter stood behind him. "Who are you?"

"James Howlett."

"How exactly do you know Jasper…"

"We fought the war together." Logan stated as he turned towards Peter. "Watch yer back something's goin on and ya could end up involved." With that last warning Logan moved back to his bike and got on, driving out of the town.

**The Cullens**

Jasper sat on the couch with Desiree who was laying down on his lap curled up asleep. Alice danced into the room with a arm full of shopping bags. "Hello Jazzy." She said kissing his cheek. "I just bought Desiree more clothes." She paused and looked at the small girls sleeping form. "She has you wrapped around her little finger Jazzy" she giggled. "And I think it is absolutely adorable. Oh you should see the cute little outfits I found!. She said she wanted to dance so I got her the cutest little thing to wear."

Desiree stirred slightly in her sleep before slowly sitting up and stretching. "Mama, you talk a lot…" she mumbled crawling onto Jaspers lap and resting her head against his chest. "Daddy."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you don't talk a lot."

Suddenly Emmett's laughter was heard from the doorway. "This kid is awesome! The Pixie does talk a lot huh D?"

"Uncle Emmy!" She giggled and jumps up running to him.

"Oh hush Emmett!" Alice said crossing her arms. "I do not talk a lot."

"Yes huh!" Desiree said. "You go to the store a lot too."

"Too much huh munchkin?" Emmett asked holding her up in the air above his head. "What do you say we go outside for a bit"

"Swing!?" Desiree asked giggling as Emmett tickled her.

"Yeah" Emmett said with a grin taking her outside.

Alice leaned over the couch wrapping her arms around Jasper with a smile on her face. "Jazz, I never thought I would see you as a father. You are so good with Desiree."

"You're a wonderful mother," Jasper said moving slightly to look at her. "Even if you talk too much."

Alice playfully smacked Jasper on the arm. "Very funny." She said crossing her arms. "I do not…"

Outside Emmett spun Desiree around on the tire swing they had put up the week before. "Really fast Uncle Emmy!" She said as he released the rope and let it unwind spinning her quickly. Her laughter filled the woods until it stopped. Emmett suddenly looked up hearing rustling in the woods. He grabbed Desiree off the swing and moved towards the house. A low growl was heard from the woods.

"Desiree, run inside, now!" Emmett instructed her and put her down behind him.

"But…"

"Run.." He stated and she took off, stopping at the back door entrance to look. A large animal like man jumped out of the woods at Emmett and immediately the vampire met him. "No way in hell your getting past me."

The man laughed. "You think you can beat me!" he yelled throwing Emmett towards a tree. As soon as he hit the tree fell over towards the woods and Emmett immediately jumped up to attack again. The man already stalking towards the house where Desiree still stood on the back porch.

"You're the bad kitty!" Desiree yelled throwing a rock at him. "Get away from Uncle Emmy!" she yelled. "Bad Kitty! Bad Kitty!"

Suddenly Edward leapt from his window and tackled the man to the ground. Soon both Emmett and Edward were circling him. "Just came for the lil brat." He growled and cracked his neck. "Don't think I won't take ya out in the process."

"Get inside Desiree!" Edward yelled to the small girl who was now panicking.

The man suddenly grabbed both Edward and Emmett by the neck and Desiree scurried down the stairs. "No! Let Uncle Eddy and uncle Emmy go!" She yelled.

"Shove it brat"

"LET THEM GO BAD KITTY!" she yelled and suddenly they were all knocked back by an explosion, the man sent into the woods. Emmett and Edward were immediately at Desiree's side. "No..feel good…" she said as Edward picked her up, she went limp in his arms.

"Call Carlisle!" He yelled to Emmett.


	11. A Past Left Behind

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or X-men, however, Desiree, Izzy and any of the characters that are not in the comics or the book, are mine.

AN: Yay! Update time! I might as well update right, I have been in a HUGE writing mood so here is your treat! I know it's a little short but I really wanted to get this out of the way. Hopefully next chapter will be longer!.

Oh yeah! I also wrote a side story called A New Hope: 20 Questions! I'll be writing a few more as well soon. So be sure to check out my profile for them!!

Please Review!!

* * *

Chapter 11- A Past left behind.

**Sinister's Hideout**

Sabretooth growled as he walked into the labs. "Ya want that kid ya get her yourself!" he told Sinister. "The brat's bein' protected. The one's who took her from the orphanage were Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen."

"You killed the owners?"

"Yes"

"Good."

"Jasper?" a female voice said. "I'll handle this Essex. If this is who I'm thinking it is, we go way back.."

"Do not let that get in your way."

"I created Jasper Whitlock, I can destroy him." Maria stated simply before walking out. Mystique watched the vampire walk from the room. Without so much as a word she followed behind her, far enough to not be known, but still be able keep an eye on her.

"Sabretooth, follow them. Make sure they don't screw this up as well."

**Middle America**

"Yeah Kitty, he's goin' by Jasper Hale. Can ya get a lock on that name." Logan asked holding his cell phone to his ear. The feral mutant fell silent for a few moment listening to what the girl was saying. "Alaska. Thanks kid. I'll let ya know updates." Logan shut his phone and climbed on his motorcycle before heading towards the state of Alaska.

**The Cullen's**

Edward rushed Desiree inside the house as Emmett called for Carlisle. Jasper hurried to his brother and took Desiree into his own arms. "What happened?" he asked concern filled his voice as he spoke. Jasper moved to the couch and lay Desiree down on it before turning to his brothers once more asking again. "What happened?"

"This catlike man attacked us" Emmett said. "I told the kid to get inside but she wouldn't. He knew her." Jasper shut his eyes trying to calm himself down from the rage that was filling him.

"Your not going after him Jasper." Edward stated. "Carlisle is on his way as we speak. I'm sure she's fine."

"She scared that catman away with that glowing explosion thing." Emmett said. "Didn't know little kid like this could pack so much punch." Edward and Jasper remained silent and stared at him. "What?  
"Catman Emmett?"

"What Eddy they have a catwoman why can't there be a catman!?"

"This isn't some sort of comic book hero stuff Emmett." Edward growled. "Get serious this kids life could be at risk and your over here joking around!"

"Man lighten up a bit! The kids gonna get checked out and then…" Emmett stopped hearing the door open. Rosalie walked in holding the hand of Izzy, who was bleeding on the head. "Rose! What happened."

"I found him running towards the house. I went to check on him at his foster home but they said they hadn't seen him in days. I came back here and found him hurt, poor child." Rosalie said softly. The four vampires in the room remained still and looked at each other. Whenever there was human blood around them, it was harder to control. Here a small boy stood bleeding, and not a single one of them moved to attack.

"Yer bloody well creeping me out!" Izzy said. "Stop starin' at me loyke oy'm some freak!" his attention suddenly turned to Desiree, forgetting about his own wounds. "What happened to Doll!? Did Sabretooth get her too!"

"Sabretooth?" Edward asked.

"Aye, big ugly cat bloke." Izzy said. "He almost gotta hold a me, oy gotta way though but now oy'm a mess cuz oy hit moy head."

"Your lucky." Jasper told him.

"Wasn't nuthin! Oy'm good at runnin'…big blokes can't catch me if that's all oy do!"

A few minutes later Carlisle rushed in and stopped only a moment seeing Izzy standing next to the couch bleeding. "Let's get you cleaned up first." he told Izzy and walked him out of the room.

"What kinda name is Sabretooth?" Emmett asked with a laugh. Jasper remained silent, as if the name had triggered something in his memory from his human life. "Jazz man you look kinda spooked."

"Victor Creed went by Sabretooth." Jasper said. "There was Victor Creed and James Howlett. James was a commanding officer, good man. Creed. Creed held authority but he was ruthless. He'd kill when it didn't need to be done. He would do anything he could get away with. If that's him…"

Rosalie crossed her arms. "How would it be possible if this were during the civil war, unless they're like us."

"No. Rose you don't understand. These guys are different. They aren't normal humans, but they're not immortal. I saw James with a bullet wound to the chest. They took him in and there was nothing." he sighed. Jasper remained on his knee's in silence thinking over everything he had just said. His eyes moved to Desiree. He watched her as she slowly opened her eyes and turned looking at him.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey Princess." he whispered kissing her forehead. "You ok?"

"Uh huh, did the bad kitty go away?" she asked him. "Cuz he was hurting Uncle Emmy and Uncle Eddy."

"You scared him away." Jasper said. "Next time you listen though and run inside and don't stay there, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes sir."

Izzy walked out clean from the blood and smiled at Desiree. "Hey Doll!"

"Izzy!" She exclaimed jumping up and hugging him. "You get hurt?"

"Aye, but the Doc fixed me up, oy'm as good as new luv!" he said giving her his best grin. "You ok."

"Yeah! I was just tired. I think." She giggled. "Wanna go play in my secret place?" Desiree asked jumping off the couch. "Lets go!" The two children ran off to play in her 'secret' place. The closet underneath the stiars had been completely empty except for jackets that were hung up in the front. The closet was long and curved around a corner. It was the perfect spot for Desiree to hide and she often spent time in there filling it with stuffed animals, pillows and blankets. She even took naps in there.

There was a light knock at the door and before anyone could answer it Alice appeared out of nowhere. "I'll get it!" she called skipping over to the door happily. "Hello?" she asked looking at the woman in front of her cautiously. "How may I help you."

"I'm looking for Jasper." she said simply glaring at Alice. "And make it snappy little girl."

"Jazz. Its for you!" Alice called not moving from her spot. Jasper walked up behind Alice and stood completely still. He didn't remember to keep breathing when he saw the face he had never wanted to see again, yet here she was right in front of him. She had found him.

"Maria…" Jasper said simply still not moving. A grin formed over the woman's face as she looked Jasper up and down.

"Well Hello there Major, miss me?"


	12. Not Letting Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-men, however the characters Desiree and Izzy are mine.

An: Well here it is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. Oh and I don't know if you'll notice or not, but I have to go back through and fix Maria's description. I could have sworn she was blonde, but apparently she's brunette lol. So yeah.

Oh! Before you begin reading I wanted to let you guys know I have been nominated for an award on this story!! Its been nominated for **Best Vampire Story** in the Golden Chocolate Awards! I will be posting a link in my profile so please check it out and be sure to vote! I am so excited about this, it is my first nomination of ANY of my writing!

* * *

Chapter 12- Not Letting Go

Anna and Remy stood in the LeBeau mansion down in New Orleans, Louisiana in from of most of Remy's family. The two had gone down to the thieves guild after everyone disbanded from Xavier's. Not a single moment they were there was spent relaxing. Remy had been spending his nights with his brother and cousin looking for any clues at all through the computer. He was determined not to give up, if there was any chance of her being found, he knew he couldn't stop. "Remy!" Henri LeBeau suddenly called to his brother from the other side of the room. "Look, dis orphanage had a lil girl brought to dim with what they described as 'demon eyes'. Da owner of da orphanage was gonna sell da petite to a scientist. But she was adopted."

"Dats gotta be her." Remy said and typed in several things on the computer before a picture showed up of Desiree. Remy took off out of the room and went to Anna. "T' da jet now!" he said moving past Anna. " We Foun' 'er Anna! Don' know how he did it but Henri found Desiree."

"She's alive." Anna stated with wide eyes, tears began to field them. "Our baby girl is alive." She whispered in shock before running after Remy and following him to the jet. Henri and Emil, Remy's brother and cousin followed not far behind them.

"Dis is the information. Da orphanage is located in Alaska an' its on da outskirts of da town. Remy," Henri started and pulled him to the side. "From da file it says she's dere but its not been updated f'r 'while. It also says dat someone by da name of Nathaniel Essex was lookin' t' adopt 'er."

Remy remained silent after he heard the scientists name that he once worked with. It was a time in his life that he hated remembering, and he felt that it was his own fault that Desiree was being put through everything she had been because of the early years of his life. He knew Essex would have never taken Desiree to begin with if it had not been for his link to him. Remy swore to himself he would kill the man if his daughter was harmed in anyway. "We're gettin' her no matter what. I'll find her."

"Bring that Princess back home Remy." Henri said. "Everyone's gonna be lookin forward to the moment." Remy simply nodded and boarded the jet. Anna had suited up in her X-men uniform, and he already had his on. As they took off all that could be heard was the roar of the engine.

It was a few hours later before they landed near the orphanage. The two immediately got out and moved quickly to the doors. The X-men glanced at each other, not hearing a single noise coming from inside. Remy moved the door open a bit and stepped inside, staying as quiet as possible. Moving into each room, he saw nothing. It was as though the place was abandoned. "Remy!" Anna called suddenly from another room, he moved quickly towards her and as he entered the room the sight he saw was something horrendous. A man and a woman had been killed in the office by what looked like an animal. "We've seen this before…" she stated.

"Sabretooth." Was all Remy said as he nodded. He stepped over the bodies and moved around papers on the desk. "Found it."

"Where is she?" Anna asked moving to his side quickly. "Jasper Hale, Remy isn't that the man that Logan was lookin' for?" She asked. "Could he beh involved with…with Sinister."

"Far from it." a new voice stated. Anna and Remy looked up and saw a familiar blue mutants. "He has nothing to do with what is happening Anna." she paused. "Sinister hasn't been able even get to that child or her friend. I was able to help them escape before they reached his base."

"Mystique! Ya helped him take meh lil girl!" Anna yelled at her adoptive mother. "An' now ya expect meh to believe that ya HELPED her."

"Would you have rather had her turn into a creature like this?" Mystique asked tossing the dead body of the vampire clone of Desiree to the ground. "Would you have rather me let him do that? I was able to distract that Leech while they escaped. When I went to find her a young man had found Desiree. She's safe, and has been the entire time she's been away from you."

"Why?" Anna asked. "Why her?"

"Because Anna, that child holds more power in her than you will ever believe. Sinister wants to use her. He was going to brainwash her into being his perfect little soldier until she gained any powers when she was older, and then he was going to change her. When a human is changed, their powers escalate, these," she motioned to the clone. "Were just experiments."

"Show us where she is." Remy demanded.

"It will do you no good to go there Gambit." Mystique said. "She has no memory of you or any of her life."

"So then what are we supposed to do?" Anna asked crossing her arms. "Just leave her? Ah don't think so Mama, ah ain't doin that. Meh baby girl is comin' home with her Mama and Papa. We'll help her remember."

Mystique looked at her daughter, knowing that nothing she could say would stop her from going, not a single word would change the woman's mind and she knew it was pointless to argue. She knew her better than most people, having raised her since she was a young teenager. Though she had never done any right to Anna, she still hoped to, which was why she had helped Desiree. "Give this to Desiree," Mystique said handing her a syringe, "her friend should be with her, give him a dose as well," she paused handing a second one to her. "That will help them regain their memories a bit faster. Its not a miracle worker so do not expect anything within the next twenty-four hours. Its gradual but things will start coming back to her."

"Why a syringe?" Anna asked.

"Sinister had the Leech put tiny nano's into her blood stream. Certain ones were meant specifically for the memory. As long as those things are in her body she will never remember anything. That there will destroy the nano's throughout her body." Mystique said. "If you wish to find her, follow me." Just as they were about to leave, a figure stood in the doorway growling.

"Ya better give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut ya Mystique." Logan said to her as his claws came out with a 'snikt'.

"Because I am going to take all three of you to Desiree and her little friend. We better hurry, I'm pretty sure Maria has already arrived. If she gets past that family then Desiree will not be there much longer. I told you, everything I have done since taking Desiree is protect her and make sure she was safe until I could get her back. I should have known this would happen though."

**Meanwhile**

Maria stepped forward and moved her hand to Jasper cheek. "Just as beautiful as before." she smiled at him before Alice shoved her away from Jasper. "What do you think your doing little girl?" she asked, looking at Alice with disgust. "Oh, how cute. I see what this is, you think he actually loves you. He doesn't love girl. He's a soldier, that's what he was made for though he is good…"

Alice's fist shot out and his Maria in the face. "Stay away from my husband." She ordered, growing a bit. "You know nothing of him you bitch."

"And you do?"

"Yes, yes I do." She said before taking and few steps back with Jasper as a card came floating to the down. A smirk remained on her until it landed and she turned away. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice just before the explosion happened.

KABOOM

Jasper looked to Emmett. "Go protect Desiree." He received a nod and Emmett disappeared, Rosalie not far behind. Carlisle and Esme moved to one side of Jasper and Alice, Edward to another. "Oh please, do you really think that would stop me?" Maria laughed and moved forward, flipping her brown hair behind her shoulder. "Jasper you have become too weak to even fight me."

"I won't have to fight you." Jasper stated looking straight into her eyes.

"An why is that?"

"Behcause," a new voice said from behind Maria, as she turned around she came face to face with a woman with auburn hair and twin white streaks. Her emerald green eyes filled with anger at the sight of Maria.

"A human? A Human is going to fight me?" Maria laughed. "Oh dear, this is absolutely hilarious. Jasper won't fight me, but he's going to let a human. You should just let your little girlfriend fight." She turned to Rogue. "What makes you think you can fight me?"

Anna stood there with anger boiling through her she suddenly raised her fist and punched Maria, sending her backwards towards the Cullen's. "What makes ya think ah'm a normal human ya bitch"

"Jasper, Alice, Edward, go with Emmett and Rosalie and get the children away from here." Carlisle instructed. The three nodded and moved to where their brother and sister were. Jasper quickly took Desiree into his arms. The little girl clung to him tightly and buried her head in his shoulder. Emmett grabbed Izzy. Just as they were about to exit the house Sabretooth appeared.

"Where ya goin'?" he growled just before he was tackled by Wolverine. "Shoulda known the Runt would end up here!" He threw Logan off of him before punching him and sending his nails right threw Logan's abdomen. Logan let out a loud yell before his claws went straight into Sabretooth's chest.

"Get the kids out of here! Now!" Logan yelled as the two healed and continued to fight. Jasper looked at the two men in front of him as they fought. The faces were so familiar, yet he didn't understand how it could be that way. They had been in the civil war together.

"Jasper, we should go." Alice said. "The car is ready." As they moved to the car, another man approached them, this time he had the same red on black eyes as Desiree.

"Follow me, I'll take y' t' a safe place." He said simply before getting onto his motorcycle. He sped off immediately and a few seconds later the Cullen's were right behind him.

Inside the house Anna grabbed hold of Maria and with all her strength threw her through the glass window into the yard. She flew out right after and suddenly flames exploded into the air a few feet away from them in the shape of a large dragon. "Oy don't think ya know who yer dealin' with Sheila." St. John said and move the fire dragon towards her. Immediately she jumped up and tried to run.

"Well, I have to say you have caused enough trouble. Though before we kill you. We would like to know why." Emma Frost said blocking her path. "Now, you can either give me the information I am asking for, or I can simply take it by force, and believe me it won't be gentle." Maria leapt towards Emma who suddenly transformed her skin into a diamond like substance, one of her mutant abilities. "I see how its going to be then." she said punching her, she switched her body back to normal and Emma immediately started hitting her with psychic blasts.

"Noo!" Maria yelled holding her head tightly. Emma continued to hit her with her attack.

"That's enough." Carlisle's voice said. Emma seemed to ignore him and for a few more seconds concentrated on getting what she needed from Maria before stopping the attack all together. "The children are safe, and I am assuming that is why you are here."

"Where's meh daughter?" Anna asked quickly.

"Our children took her and Izzy to a safe place." Esme told her. "They're well protected."

"Gambit went with them." Emma said . "They're both fine."

"We need to get to them." St. John said. "We gotta hurry before anyone else tries to get to 'em."

"You have no idea what you have done…" Maria said getting to her feet slowly. "They will be ours soon." she told them before she got up and disappeared into the woods. St. John immediately tried to go after her, only to have Emma stop him.

"We know what is going on now, we're prepared." She stated. "This won't happen again Pyro. We'll be prepared. Now, let's go find the children." Emma glanced over at Carlisle and Esme. "I am sure you wish to go as well. Follow us."

* * *

AN: Please don't forget to review! The more reviews the faster the updates!!

And be sure to check out my profile for the link to vote for this story!


	13. Fate

Author Note: I am sooooo sorry for not updating in so long! I am back, work is slow because of the holidays and now that I have settled into my own apartment I'm ready to write again. I don't know WHERE I suddenly got the inspiration to write, but I am determined to finish this story. I am looking to make it 15 chapters BUT I really do want to write a sequel. I'm sorry it took so long to get out, and its not very long, but hopefully I can get chapter 14 out by Sunday! I want to thank all the people who have reviewed! Next chapter I will list those who have! Thank you! Its what really keeps me writing, and though its take awhile sometimes, every time I go back to read the reviews, it really inspires me.

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 13- Fate

Jasper Hale cradled the small girl in his arms as they drove just outside the city of Forks and found a hotel. He had used all his ability to calm her down, but it didn't seem to help her all to much. Desiree had remained silent the entire ride clinging to the only man she knew as her father, unaware that her real father was on his way to get her. She was confused and scared, most of all though she just wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep in her Princess bed and she wanted Alice to tell her a story about the soldier that was lost but later found his love in a small town girl. Desiree loved that story. She loved that the soldier was okay after being lost and alone for so long, she wanted her mommy to tell her that story again.

Alice drove the car faster than she should have been, but in order to get her daughter safe, she would do anything. She knew Emmett was in the jeep behind them with Rosalie, Edward and Izzy. Esme had come with her and Jasper, wanting to make sure the small girl was okay. She worried about Carlisle however, not knowing what was happening with him. He had told her she should go, and gave her a quick gentle kiss before giving her a nudge towards the car, assuring her he would be fine. Esme believed that he would, but it still did not keep all of the worry away.

As they pulled into the hotel Jasper climbed out, still holding Desiree and they quickly went to get a few rooms. As soon as they were in the room, Desiree ran to the bed and crawled in, pulling the blanket over her head immediately. Izzy moved in the room a few minutes later with Emmett and Rosalie, and the boy looked at the bed for a moment before doing the same thing. The vampires glanced each other worriedly for a moment, and when they heard the soft sobs of Desiree, immediately wanted to comfort her. Edward walked in a second later. "Don't." he told them simply, so only they could hear. Izzy's soft whispers could be heard as he tried to make his friend feel better.

"Doll, oy don't think they're gonna get rid of ya." He told her putting his arm around her. "Oy'll make sure Rosie don't let 'em. Oy know she would do anything for us. She's really noyce."

"B..but ah don' wanna leave Mama an' daddy…ah don' wan' dim t' take meh t' da mean place 'gain, it was scary an' da lady was hurtin' meh.." more tears fell down her cheeks as she spoke and Izzy leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"They love ya doll. Oy don't think they woulda let ya stay if they didn't."

As the two spoke Edward motioned for the others to step outside. As they did he let out an unnecessary sigh and leaned over the railing. "I'm picking up on Carlisle thoughts now. I wanted you guys to be prepared. There is a man and woman with him that are Desiree's biological parents. Her Grandmother is with her as well. Though, Carlisle is unsure of that relationship, he believes it seems strained."

Jasper fell silent as he leaned against the wall, thoughts rushing through his head as he was told the news. Edward watched him closely, his thoughts were moving so quick though. Before anyone could say anything Jasper moved down to the ground level to be alone. Not a word was said from him. "Edward?" Esme asked.

"He's going to struggle letting her go." He said simply watching his brother from the balcony above him. Edward turned hearing the door open and seeing Desiree's red eyes he gave her a slight smile. "Are you okay?" The little girl nodded, Izzy opening the door up more.

"Where's Daddy?" She whispered as she hurried to Alice's side, clinging to her leg.

"He just went for a walk sweety." Alice told her with a reassuring smile.

"But he's sad. Daddy don' need t' beh sad." She said running down the stairs toward Jasper. Immediately she was taken into his arms and held tightly, her grip didn't loosen at all. "Ah love ya daddy." she whispered to him and Jaspers arms tightened slightly around her.

"Love you too angel." he whispered back. "No matter what. I do love you." The little girl pulled away from him and moved her nose across his with a smile.

"Eskimo kiss f'r daddy." the cajun girl smiled. "Don' be sad no m're please?" She asked. "Ah don' lahke it when meh daddy is sad, it make meh sad."

"Okay." Jasper laughed slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy." She said.

"Yes Desiree?"

"Ya are meh sunshine, meh onleh sunshine, y' make meh happeh when skies are gray." Desiree started singing. "You'll neva know dear 'ow much ah love ya, please don' take meh sunshine 'way"

Jasper smiled and nodded before singing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. Please dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."

"See daddy, all betta!" She giggled hugging him. When she stopped, her body completely froze as she saw Carlisle walk up with the strangers from before. "Daddy..daddy ah wanna go back t' da room." Jasper turned around and spotted them. "Please." Desiree whispered. "Please…"

"Its okay." Jasper whispered.

"Put my petite down!" Remy suddenly yelled making a quick advance towards Jasper, who let out an immediate growl in response.

"Mr. Lebeau, please calm down, Desiree has amnesia as you know, my son adopted her and she see's him currently as her father." Carlisle said, stepping between his son and Remy. "I would suggest we sit down and talk about this, away from the children. My family is upstairs, we have a separate room we may speak in." he said, motioning towards the others on the second floor balcony. "Jasper, take Desiree into the room with Izzy and put a movie on for them." Jasper nodded and moved towards the stairs with Desiree still in his arms.

"Meh husband an' ah will beh taking our daughter home." Anna told him. "There ain't no question about that. Weh appreciate ya taking care of her, weh realleh do, but she belongs with us."

"Let us go upstairs and speak about the Mrs. LeBeau." Carlisle insisted once more.


	14. Falling Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-men.

* * *

The room was silent as the adults sat, waiting for Jasper to get back. Edward felt bad for Jasper; he could hear his brothers thoughts, and it was destroying him with what Jasper was about to do. Edward looked down as he listened to Jasper's thoughts, and it wasn't until then the vampire realized that the two mutants in the room were staring at him. Gambit and Rogue. Those were the names that were coming from the other mutant, Logan, or Wolverine. It was odd that they each had two names, though Logan continued to call Desiree's biological parents by the codenames in his mind. Edward could see the resemblance, there was no doubt in his mind that Gambit and Rogue were her parents, they looked so much alike.

Edward's head turned quickly as the door swung open. The blond mutant that he had seen before walked in, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. She was followed by the blond male, who had manipulated the fire. "Do not try and read my mind, boy." The blond said looking directly at the teenage vampire. "You will get nothing." she paused and looked at her friends. "Remy, Anna? Do you have Desiree? We should be off now." Logan cleared his throat, not allowing the woman to continue speaking for a few moments. "Oh Logan, just because you know the boy does not change the fact that Jasper Whitlock has Desiree, and we will be taking her back. How would you react if your child was taken from you? You know how that is because you no longer have your son, and if I remember correctly a few of those who stood in your way of getting to him, are no longer alive."

"Emma if you don't shut yer fuckin mouth I'll rip you apart" Logan stated, clenching his fists. Edward watched them carefully, unsure of what was going to happen. "that situation was completely different and its not what's going on right now. Whitlock helped Desiree and I'll be damned if you do anything to hurt the kid."

"Jasper." Alice's soft small voice said, causing everyone to turn to the pixie vampire. "His name's Jasper. Not Whitlock, not kid, Jasper. Jasper Hale." She had her arms wrapped around her, looking straight at Emma and then to Logan. "And you're right, he did help her. He saved her life, and for the first time he...he has helped a living person. You know nothing about what he has gone through in this life. That little one, she's so special to him, and to me. I never even thought about having a child, because I knew I couldn't. Jasper never mentioned it, but just seeing her with him... Seeing the way Jasper is with her. He doesn't do well with humans…he just doesn't, but that little girl shows absolutely no fear when she looks at him. Desiree looks at him with admiration, he's her hero. I've never seen him smile so openly around people until she came along, and he'll be broken after she's gone."

Rogue glanced at Gambit before looking to Alice. "Ever since Ah was a teenager, ah never thought ah would beh a mother. Not with the gift I was given. For the longest tahme, it was so uncertain, and then.." Rogue turned and looked at Gambit. "Ah found a reason at beh in control, and it helped that the Swamp Rat didn't take no for an answer. After weh married, weh weren't expectin' t' have children, ah mean, it was a miracle ah had learned control. Then ah found out. Desiree is our miracle baby, and when she went missin', it was lahke god had taken back what he had given us."

Carlisle looked at the young couple. "We did not take Desiree from you. Others did and my son brought her into our home. Jasper isn't one to bring others to us. He's been through quite a bit and to have someone to protect other then other vampires, means much more to him than any of us." Esme took her husbands hand and squeezed it a bit. "But, we understand, that she is your daughter, and though it will be hard, not just on Jasper, but all of us, we know that she must go back to you."

Gambit shook his head. "Was gonna kick y' asses for takin' my petite." he told them. "but 'ell, I can't do dat when y' talk like dat…" his eyes darted to the Door as it opened once more and Jasper stepped through. The cajun man couldn't help but feel anger towards Jasper though, after hearing Desiree call him Daddy, it just infuriated him. "Where's Desiree?' he asked immediately.

Jasper's eyes looked straight into Gambits and narrowed. "She's asleep." he said. "Thanks to you barging in and scaring her she wouldn't go unless I stayed." his anger was not hidden in his voice, and this made several in the room tense, including Alice. "She's just a child. She's lost and confused. Desiree doesn't have a clue who you are or what is happening and your sitting there yelling.."

"That's enough Jasper." Carlisle stated.

"No its not enough. Its not enough because you can't feel what she's feeling!" Jasper yelled. "you don't know what she's feeling but I feel every bit of it! None of you do!" Gambit moved across the room to Jasper and punched him, immediately the vampire went to counter only to be stopped by Logan.

"Gumbo back off! Whitlock stand down."

"His names Jasper" Rosalie spoke up. "Can none of you get that through your heads." She moved towards Gambit and stood in front of him, pushing him in the shoulder, not using all her strength. "That is my brother, and you will not treat him wrong. He has been there for Desiree when you couldn't. How did she get taken? Obviously you couldn't keep up with where your own daughter was." she paused. "You should be thanking Jasper., if it weren't for him, you would be looking for a corpse."

"Rosalie." Carlisle said. "That is quite enough. We are not here to start fighting. I apologize for my children's actions, they become quite defensive sometimes."

"How cute." Emma said rolling her eyes. "its getting late though. We should take the children and leave."

"I've given my daughter the cure to rid Desiree of the nano technology that is in her system. Once it is gone she will remember everything in her past, including her parents. She will remain confused if everyone is around."

"You saying that you should just take her. Like hell I won't say bye to the munchkin!" Emmett said, coming out of his state of silence. "That kids family now, no matter what you say! Ya know blood isn't everything. She's a Cullen!"

Esme, who had remained silent over the entire time they had been in the room looked up. "maybe we can come to an agreement." She started. "I know, I do not wish to give up what I have with that child. She has touched each and every one of us."

"No." Rogue shook her head. "I won't have it. Once we leave here, you won't have any contact with her. I'm sorry, it'll be safer that way."

"Safer?' Alice started. "You don't think she's safe with us? Nobody took her, nobody harmed her in anyway. We protected her."

Jasper looked down. "I'm saying goodbye to her. If you're going to take her. I'm saying goodbye."

"Y' gonna have t' get passed me..don' wan' y' near 'er.."

"Goodbye aint gonna hurt Gumbo." Logan spoke up once more. "ya think Des would be happy about that. It'll be closure for them both."

"How the bloody hell did the Badger become the voice of reason?" St. John questioned. Logan, without looking hit John in the nose. "Moy nose!"

"Shuddup before I make ya…permanently Allerdyce, now go give the kids that antidote or whatever and lets get the hell outa here. Wake 'em up, say goodbye and lets go."

"Ya didn't have to hit me!" St. John wiggled his nose. "Ya coulda messed up moy face."

"Must be Izzy's Pops" Emmett said. "The boy acts just like him."

"And the accent didn't give that away at all Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper moved to the next room and woke Desiree up gently after they had injected her with the serum that would help her.. Taking the little girl into his arms one last time he held her close. Desiree wrapped her small arms around his neck, not quite understanding what was happening. She knew Jasper was sad again, and angry, but didn't know why. Tears fell down her cheeks and jasper pulled away slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked and she sniffled, wiping her tears away.

"Was ah a bad girl?" She asked him. "That why ya mad? Cuz ah was bad. Ah'm sorry Daddy. Ah promise ah'll beh good." The tremble in her voice, and the words she spoke tore Jasper in half. He didn't know how to explain everything.

"No, no, I'm not mad at you." He said. "I could never be mad at you. You have to go away." he nodded towards Gambit and Rogue. "You have to go with them, they're your mom and dad. They're going to take you home."

Desiree glanced over at them. "Ah don't wanna go.."

"You have to. They're your real parents. But…."

"Daddy, don't be sad." Desiree glanced at Gambit and Rogue again. "Ah love ya to the moon and back forever and always." She smiled at Jasper and hugged him close. Alice came over and sat next to them. "Mama, whats in the box?"

"A present." Alice said. "They are very special, so you have to take good care of them." she opened the box up, revealing a pair of stud earrings, with the Cullen Crest imprinted on them. Desiree gasped and her eyes widened.

"Like your necklace." Desiree smiled brightly.

"Its from all of us." Alice said smiling as she glanced over at the rest of the family. "You always have a place with us angel." The little girl leaped into Alice's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm going to miss you."

"Miss ya too Mama…" Desiree said into her shoulder, before climbing off her lap and going to Edward. "Uncle Eddie…your piano cd, is under the couch." She said and looked up innocently smiling at him. Edward laughed, and picked her up hugging her.

"You be good rugrat" He said simply. Though he had rarely showed it, he had enjoyed having the little girl around, she had taken up aggravating him constantly, but it was different then when Emmett bugged him, she was a child, and he knew she meant no harm. It wasn't long before Rosalie took Desiree from him and held her close.

"Remember what I told you."

"Never listen to Uncle Emmy"

"Other than that" Rosalie laughed.

"Okay! I pinky promise!" The two locked pinkies and smiled at each other just before Emmett swooped her away and spun her around, causing her giggles to echo the room. When he stopped, the two looked at each other and Desiree suddenly burst into tears. Emmett's eyes widened until she hugged him and wouldn't let go. "Miss my uncle Emmy!" the girl had been trying to not cry. She didn't want to make anyone sad, and tried to keep the tears in, but it wasn't working very well.

"Aww Kiddo!" Emmett held onto her.

Remy and Anna stood, watching the exchange between their daughter, and her temporary family. They hadn't realized just how attached she had become. As the exchange continued, Anna glanced at her husband and sighed. She knew it was just going to get harder. Remy stood still, he had a very calm expression on his face, though on the inside emotions were going wild. He knew she would remember soon enough, it wouldn't take long before they would have their daughter back, he only wished they could get out of there before anything else got too emotional.

Carlisle was next to take Desiree, Esme right by his side. The two hugged her and kissed her cheeks. As much time as each had spent with the little girl, they both loved her just as their kids did. It was hurting them to see her leave them, but they both knew it was better for her to be with her real family, Carlisle could only hope that they could meet again and know how she was doing. As soon as they put her down, she ran back to Jasper. He picked her up onto his lap once more and held her, neither one saying a word. When Jasper did pull away, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a charm bracelet and slipped it on her wrist. Desiree looked at it and bit her lip before looking at him. "Daddy. Ah'm gonna look at da moon every night!" she said. "And when ah look at the moon, you do too! Remember daddy!" She said he nodded, surprised that she remembered what he had said to her.

The Cullens moved to the balcony as Desiree went to Remy, and was lifted into his arms, taking her to the jet that was landing in the parking lot of the hotel. Izzy turned around before getting on and looked at them. He wasn't nearly as close to them as Desiree was, but with him, it didn't matter. His friend loved them, so he knew they couldn't be all that bad. "Don't forget me beautiful!" Izzy called to Rosalie and winked at her, causing Emmett to narrow his eyes at the boy, who in return only grinned mischievously. Desiree looked at them, tears in her eyes. Her small had lifted, waving at them, and then blowing a kiss before she disappeared onto the jet.

As the jet took off, not a single member of the Cullen family moved for several minutes. "She's gone." Alice stated, her voice breaking a bit. "We should..go home.." The pixie was hurting more than she truly wanted to let on, jasper knew this, though he himself was stuck, not believing that the little girl he had saved was now gone. Slowly, all of them moved towards the cars, getting into them, and going to their home.

* * *

Epilogue will be up shortly. Though don't expect it to be very long. Really sorry this took as long as it did. I hope you like it. I just had to get into the mood to write again, and I've not really been in the mood of writing Twilight, but here it is.

Please review. I really would like to know what you guys think. If you would like to see a sequel, I do have one planned, but I would like to know if you guys would like to see one. If you don't, I won't write one. Hope you enjoyed. And again, PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners.

Author Note- Hope all of you enjoy the epilogue. I have decided to do a sequel so keep an eye out for it!

* * *

Epilogue

Jasper sat in front of the television in the living room watching a rerun of an old Civil War movie. He had lost count of how many times he had seen it, but it was just something to do. He reached down to grab the remote only for Alice to snatch it up. Jasper looked up at his wife, the look of annoyance on his face. He had been in a bad mood for the past week, it had been that long since Desiree left and not a single person in the house had been able to escape the mood he was in. "Cheer up Jazzy!" Alice said and held out a package. "You have something in the mail! Its from a James Howlett."

"James..Howlett?" Jasper repeated, having to think about the name. "Oh, Logan." He said and set the box aside, though it was immediately put in his lap again by Alice.

"Open it!" She instructed in a high pitched voice, obviously excited about what was it it. "Now." she demanded, and at that point Jasper found it no point to argue with his Pixie wife. Jasper opened the box slowly. As he did he slowly pulled out a book and opened it, his eyes widened as he read the words, it was his journal from when he joined the confederate army. He had kept note of things that had happened, he didn't realize they were kept. Reaching in again, jasper pulled out a stack of letters, addressed to him from his family. He didn't read the letters yet, instead, set them next to him and pulled out a large envelope, it simply said 'Don't get used to this' and was filled with pictures of Desiree, even had a videotape. "He sent pictures!" Alice exclaimed and sat next to Jasper as they flipped through them. Alice then grabbed the tape and put it in the VCR.

"_Uncle Logan is it on, ya gotta take off the black thing so ya can see!" a little voice said while the screen was black. "Oh! The red light is on!" Suddenly Desiree's face was on the screen. She wore a pair of stretchy pants, and a cute top that simply said 'Princess' on it. Her hair was down, and she had a headband keeping her bangs out of her eyes. "Hi Daddy! Hi Mama!" she said happily and waved at the camera. "Uncle Logan said ah could make a video for you! He's babysitting me while Mama an' papa are gone. Ah miss ya lots and lots!" she told them. "Those pretty earring ya gave me, dey look good in EVERYTHING ah wear! See!" Desiree tilted her head to the side to show that she was wearing the Cullen Crest earrings._

_Desiree spun around, hyper and definitely not camera shy. "Tell Uncle Emmy that ah'm watchin football all the tahme! Ah'm gonna play when ah'm bigger and beat the boys up! Ah'm gonna be better then all of 'em! Just watch!. And and and, tell Auntie Rosie that ah miss her braidin' meh hair! Auntie Emma doesn't braid it good, and she pulls my hair a lot!" She paused again and looked down. 'Tell grandpa ah'm bein' a good girl…Papa made meh go to a doctor…but ah didn' lahke it. Ah miss him lots and lots..he's the bes' doctor ever!"_

_Suddenly Desiree ran off the screen and came back with a soda in hand. "Desiree you can't have that." Logan said, the little girl put her free hand on her hip glaring at him. "Go put it up now kid, you know that's off limits."_

"_Ah'll tell mama ya smoked in front of meh!" She said and then took a sip of her drink. _

"_One, that's it, understand?"_

"_Of course." Her little grin crossed her face as she spoke. "Grandma ah miss all ya stories, and ya yummy cooking. You cook better than meh papa…but weh can't tell him dat cuz he gets realleh huffy and puffy." She pauses. "Who else uncle Logan?" she asked. "Oh! Uncle Eddie! Duh! How could ah forget that loser." Desiree let out a few giggles. "Ah know ah know beh nahce…sorreh. Non, ah love Uncle Eddie! He plays pretty music, and mama said ah could play the piano, da old lady that smells teaches piano, so I'm getting teached by her!" Logan's voice can be heard mumbling behind the counter. "The old lady is gonna TEACH me." the little girl corrected herself. "Ah drawed pictures for everyone! Drew..ah drew pictures" she said glaring past the camera. "Ah love ya ya'll" Desiree lifted her hand up and blew kisses towards them._

The video went black after that. Jasper had a small smile on his face, the first real smile since the little girl had left. Alice looked over at her husband and smiled. "She's happy. And she misses us." She said. "That was the cutest video ever! She was dressed like a little girl too! Why on earth did she not let me dress her up like that, all she wanted to do was dress up in super cute close, and she refused. I bet it was all because of Emmett."

Jasper glanced over at Alice and laughed a bit. "I'm sure." He said simply, reaching into the box and grabbing the pictures Desiree had drawn for them. "I miss her Ali…I knew the day would come but, I guess I just got really attached, I should have known better." he told her. "I don't regret taking her in though, she made me feel…"

"Human?" Alice asked. "She made me feel that way too jasper. There is nothing wrong with that. Even if it was for just a short time, you brought her here, and we were parents. I will never forget that feeling, she will always be a part of us. I know I will never forget her. And maybe, just maybe we will see her again." Jasper nodded and went to say something, but Alice quickly cut her husband off. "There is more Jazzy" She smiled. Jasper reached in and pulled out a uniform, immediately he realized what it was and unfolded it. It was his confederate uniform. "You'll have to put that on sometime for me." Alice smiled at him.

Jasper leaned over and kissed Alice. "I love you." He told her setting the uniform over the back of the couch and pulls her up, holding her. "You know Ali, your right. We're lucky we had her. Its just going to be hard to get used to it." Jasper gave her another kiss, before picking up his stuff and heading upstairs, Alice, grabbed a few of the other things and walked up behind him.

"Jasper,"

"Yes darlin'?" he turned to her and all she did was smile.

"I really would like to see you in your uniform."

14 years later, Westchester, New York

Scott Summer moved down the hallway angrily towards the recreation room. He had been dealing with a lot of trouble between his daughter, Jade and Desiree LeBeau for the past week. Ever since they were young all they did was fight. As he walked into the room he found Remy LeBeau holding his daughter back, while Logan held his daughter back. "What happened this time?" he asked, already getting a headache.

"She started it!" both of them yelled. The red head was livid. She hated that Desiree was even at the mansion, she had a home in the south she could have easily lived in, instead though she had to come back every summer, and then finally move in. This was Jade's territory and the last thing she want was for the Lebeau to take it over.

"Ah was mindin' meh own business when dat BITCH came in here and decided to blast da stupid tv while ah was on the phone." Desiree said crossing her arms. Immediately she got a look from all three adults in the room for using the bad language, and all the southern belle did was roll her eyes.

"It's not like you don't talk to him everyday. Is it true Allerdyce is moving in here because of her? He shouldn't be allowed!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yes he will be here in two days Jade and you will get over it. Remy is taking guardianship of him until his dad gets well. We have more important things to attend to, get into the meeting room." Remy moved out of the room, keeping Desiree close, then Logan moved behind them. Lastly Scott walked out, with Jade by her side. "Jade you need to stop fighting with her."

As they walked into the room, Desiree glanced around at the room. She saw all the kids that she had grown up with. All the parents she knew as her aunts and uncles. She sat down, as her father put a hand on her shoulder pushing her down next to James Howlett Jr., Logan's son. All the attention went to the front as Scott and Hank McCoy moved in front of them. "We wanted to let you know that some of us will be gone for awhile." Scott said, a lot of smiles formed on the kids faces. "No I will not be one of them. However, Hank will be leaving."

Hank moved forward. "I know I have files on every single one of you already, and that no matter who stays here they will have what it takes to make sure you will stay healthy, however, we need a doctor here." he said. "I have contacted one, and he and his family will be here next month. I want all of you to work with him and show him the respect you have shown me."

* * *

Alright! Its done and I will be starting the sequel soon! Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! Would be MUCH appreciated.


	16. Author Note

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to let you know I posted the Prologue to the sequel! I hope you enjoy and please review! I want to thank EVERYONE who read and left some wonderful feedback on this story. I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it, and everyday that I received a new review it made me smile. So thank you.

Also, for those who don't know. I have a side story to A new Hope called 20 Questions. I would love for ya'll to read that and give feedback! It was so much fun to write.

Another story I have is Fantastic 4, though it will also be an X-men crossover.. Its called Lost Soul. I hope to get some readers on that one too!

Again thank you for all the positive feedback on this story. I hope you like the start of the new one!

~.Jamie.~


End file.
